Sete Formas de Amar
by Arine-san
Summary: Há sete tipos de amor diferentes, segundo os gregos. Nessa fanfic, Hiei demonstra cada um deles ao se apaixonar por Botan.
1. Chapter 1

**Ludus1**

Hiei estava deitado em sua cela com os olhos fechados quando ouviu passos. Decidiu permanecer como estava já, que pelo cheiro, percebera que era a Guia Espiritual que trabalhava para Koenma.

\- Hiei. – Ela chamou e ele abriu um dos olhos para fitá-la.

\- Quem é você? – Perguntou indiferente. Sabia que isso, provavelmente, iria irritá-la.

\- Já se esqueceu de mim, Hiei? – O youkai lhe lançou um olhar de desdém. – Eu estava junto com Yusuke, ajudando ele a impedir que você matasse a Keiko... – Ela explicou frustrada.

\- Me lembro de uma Baka Onna barulhenta que achava que estava ajudando e não percebia como era inútil. – Botan o encarou com uma expressão de mágoa.

 **I know I'm unloveable**

 **(Eu sei que sou impossível de amar)**

 **You don't have to tell me**

 **(Você não precisa me dizer)**

 **I don't have much in my life**

 **(Eu não tenho muito na vida)**

 **But take it's yours**

 **(Mas pode ficar, é seu)**

\- Eu devia ir embora imediatamente, seu arrogante. – A jovem disse lhe mostrando a língua.

\- Devia aprender a tratar melhor seus superiores, onna. – Ele respondeu se levantando e se aproximando das grades.

\- Você nunca vai ser meu superior, seu... Bobo. – Hiei ficou tentado a rir ao ouvir o insulto que ela lhe dirigia.

\- Diga logo o que veio fazer aqui, Baka Onna.

\- Tenho uma proposta para você. – Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo como se a avaliasse.

\- Espero que não esteja se oferecendo a mim. Você não parece ser grande coisa na cama. – Botan corou violentamente e Hiei deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Não é nada disso! – Ela respondeu indignada. – O senhor Koenma tem uma proposta de trabalho para que você pague por seus crimes em liberdade. – O koorime passou a prestar atenção ao assunto. Não queria prestar serviços ao Reikai, mas já estava cansado de ficar naquela cela.

\- Estou ouvindo, onna.

\- O senhor Koenma quer que você e Kurama ajudem Yusuke em suas missões como detetive espiritual. E assim suas penas irão se reduzindo até que estejam livres.

\- Então o pirralho quer que eu seja o capacho dele até quando ele bem entender? Que proposta maravilhosa. – Ele comentou ironicamente.

\- Você pode se recusar, Hiei, mas acho que isso é melhor do que ficar preso aqui. – Ele teve que concordar mentalmente com aquilo.

\- E que tipo de trabalho devo fazer?

\- Essa é a parte que achei que você mais ia gostar. – Ela disse sorrindo animada. – Você só vai ter que lutar, na maior parte do tempo. Pelo menos é algo que você gosta. – Aquela onna o conhecia melhor do que ele imaginava.

\- Hm. E quando isso tudo começa? – A ideia de poder lutar realmente o animava.

\- Você e Kurama vão começar a ajudar Yusuke na semana que vem, se você for aceitar, é claro. – O koorime deu as costas a ela e voltou para sua cama. Ficou surpreso ao ver que ela continuava parada olhando para ele.

\- O que ainda está fazendo aqui? – Indagou com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

\- Você não disse se aceita ou não.

\- Você disse que essa situação só começa na semana que vem. Não vejo motivos para responder agora. – Botan suspirou.

\- O senhor Koenma tem um trabalho a parte que precisa ser resolvido logo. – Ela explicou. – Ele disse que posso chamar você ou Kurama. Já que você está cansado demais, vou procurar Kurama.

\- Onna... – Hiei voltou a se levantar e a se aproximar dela. – Pare de fazer drama e explique logo tudo o que tem que explicar. – Botan deu um pequeno sorriso convencido.

\- Viu como a arrogância não te leva a lugar nenhum?

 **I know I'm unloveable**

 **(Eu sei que sou impossível de amar)**

 **You don't have to tell me**

 **(Você não precisa me dizer)**

 **Message received**

 **(Recado dado)**

 **Loud and clear**

 **(Alto e claro)**

\- Onna... – O youkai já estava perdendo a paciência.

\- Ok. Precisamos rastrear um youkai que está no Ningenkai.

\- Nós? – Koenma esperava que ele ficasse por aí como guarda costas de sua Guia Espiritual?

\- Eu vou junto como você.

\- Para atrapalhar?

\- Vou porque você não sabe que youkai vamos procurar. E porque o senhor Koenma não confia em você, obviamente. – A jovem cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado, só para não ter que encará-lo. Estava ficando com raiva das atitudes dele.

\- Você também não quer que eu saiba que youkai é esse, não é? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico, só para perturbá-la mais ainda.

\- Não. Não quero. – Ela respondeu ainda virando o rosto para o outro lado e ficando emburrada como uma criancinha. Hiei deu um sorriso de canto.

\- Ok, onna. Eu vou com você. Só espero que não pense que vou protegê-la.

\- Não preciso de sua proteção. – Ela disse finalmente encarando-o, com raiva. O koorime continuava com seu sorriso sarcástico.

\- O que estamos esperando então?

* * *

Hiei e Botan estavam no Ningenkai procurando o youkai. Conseguiram rastreá-lo até a região de Kyoto. Infelizmente já anoitecera e Botan começava a ficar preocupada sobre onde poderiam passar a noite. Ela não poderia dormir na rua com Hiei. Isso seria absurdo.

\- Hiei, acho que devíamos nos hospedar num hotel. Está ficando tarde. – Ela disse tentando persuadi-lo de que essa seria a melhor opção.

\- Faça o que quiser, onna. Eu vou continuar procurando pelo youkai. – O koorime respondeu num dar de ombros.

\- Mas você nem sabe quem ele é...

\- Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar com você. – Ele interrompeu-a e Botan soltou um suspiro, resignada. Ele podia fazer o que quisesse.

\- Ok. Nos vemos pela manhã. – A jovem entrou no primeiro hotel que encontrou e pediu um quarto. Estava ficando cansada de todo esse mau humor.

 **I don't have much in my life**

 **(Eu não tenho muito na vida)**

 **But take it's yours**

 **(Mas pode ficar, é seu)**

Botan tomou um banho e pegou a muda de roupa que trouxera. Estava confortavelmente sentada na cama, comendo seu jantar, quando começou a chover. Apesar de tudo, esperava que Hiei estivesse protegido.

Foi nesse momento que viu um vulto numa das extremidades do quarto e deu um grito.

\- Cale-se, onna. – Ele pediu sentando numa poltrona.

\- Hiei? – Botan perguntou incrédula. – Você quase me matou de susto! Como entrou no meu quarto?

\- Como entrei nesse lixo? Sou um youkai do fogo. Você realmente acha que aquela mulher na recepção sequer percebeu que eu entrei no edifício? – Botan começou a se acalmar e voltou a comer. Hiei olhava para seu prato com uma expressão faminta.

\- Você está com fome? Quer que eu peça alguma coisa pra você?

\- Se é que tem algo comestível aqui... – Ele respondeu tentando pensar em algo além de comida.

\- Você pode olhar o cardápio. – Botan colocou um papel sobre a cama para que ele pudesse escolher o que queria comer. O koorime levantou emburrado. Não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas estava morrendo de fome.

Só para irritá-la, sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e ficou analisando o papel. Apesar de ficar um pouco nervosa com a proximidade, a jovem não se importava que ele sentasse com ela na cama.

\- Vou querer isso. – Ele indicou a foto de um rámen e Botan solicitou a refeição para ele.

\- É só esperar um pouco. – Ela voltou a olhar para a televisão e ficou assistindo ao filme que passava.

\- Que idiotice. – O youkai resmungou ao ver uma cena do filme.

\- Pare de reclamar, Hiei. – Ela disse sorrindo. A campainha tocou. – Deve ser a comida. – Hiei levantou para abrir a porta e um garçom entrou empurrando um carrinho. O jovem parou ao lado da cama e Hiei o seguiu. Quando o garçom ergueu a tampa da bandeja, Hiei viu que havia uma arma ali.

 **I know I'm unloveable**

 **(Eu sei que sou impossível de amar)**

 **You don't have to tell me**

 **(Você não precisa me dizer)**

 **For Message received**

 **(Pois o recado foi dado)**

 **Loud and clear**

 **(Alto e claro)**

\- Onna! – Ele gritou pulando sobre ela na cama e jogando-a no chão, quando o jovem atirou. Em seguida o koorime levantou e deu um chute na mão do garçom, derrubando a arma. –Quem mandou você fazer isso? – O homem apenas riu e mordeu uma cápsula que estava em sua boca. Em seguida estava morto. Hiei observava a cena surpreso. – Você está bem, onna?

\- Sim. – Ela disse levantando do chão com os olhos arregalados. – O que significa isso, Hiei?

\- Significa que temos que ir embora agora. – Botan juntou suas coisas rapidamente e Hiei pegou-a no colo para que saíssem pela janela.

* * *

Aparentemente não era seguro eles se hospedarem em nenhum lugar. Teriam que passar a noite na rua, em algum lugar escondido. Hiei encontrou um templo e seguiu para lá. Todos deviam estar dormindo, levando em conta o horário.

\- Vamos ter que ficar aqui, por hoje. – Disse Hiei entrando num armazém do templo. Os dois estavam encharcados. Botan sentou no chão tremendo.

\- O que foi isso tudo? – Perguntou a jovem torcendo suas roupas. – Por que ele tentou nos matar?

\- Provavelmente foi enviado pelo youkai que estamos procurando.

\- Mas ele não é tão importante assim. – Ela explicou angustiada.

\- A menos que Koenma tenha mentido para você. – Botan engoliu em seco. Aquilo era possível. Se fosse algo muito importante para o Reikai, sabia que Koenma estaria disposto a mentir para ela. – De qualquer forma, não podemos ir a lugar nenhum hoje com essa chuva. – A jovem assentiu. Hiei se aproximou da porta.

\- Aonde você vai? – Ela perguntou ficando preocupada. Não queria ficar ali sozinha.

\- Estou com fome. – O koorime respondeu entre dentes. Não queria dar satisfações a ela, mas não podia deixá-la ali sem explicação alguma.

\- Eu tenho alguns sanduíches na minha mochila. Você pode comê-los, se quiser. – O youkai concordou e sentou perto dela.

Hiei comeu os sanduíches com avidez, como se não se alimentasse há dias.

\- Nossa. Você estava faminto. – Ela comentou ainda tremendo de frio. Além de terem pegado a chuva, a noite estava muito fria.

\- Os funcionários do Reikai não gostavam de levar comida pra mim. – Explicou o koorime. – Acho que se esqueciam de propósito. – Botan encarou-o, boquiaberta.

\- Mas isso é horrível. Eles não podem fazer isso! – A jovem estava indignada. Como podiam permitir isso?

 **I wear black on the outside**

 **(Eu uso preto por fora)**

 **Because black is how I feel on the inside**

 **(Porque preto é como me sinto por dentro)**

\- Devia dizer isso a eles. – Ele respondeu limpando os farelos das mãos.

\- Eu vou! – Ela concluiu convicta. – Se sobrevivermos a isso tudo. – Botan se abraçou, tentando se aquecer. Hiei ficou calado, pensando, mas, por fim, se decidiu. Ele abriu sua capa e ergueu um dos braços.

\- Onna... – O youkai chamou, envergonhado. Botan encarou-o, surpresa.

\- Você...

\- Não vou ficar assim o dia todo. – Botan assentiu e se aproximou dele. Hiei envolveu-a pelos ombros. Ele também pegara bastante chuva, mas sua capa era impermeável, portanto suas roupas estavam razoavelmente secas. Botan o envolveu pela cintura. Ele era bem quente e ela estava quase cochilando, aconchegada a ele, quando sentiu que sua mão tocava algo molhado. Ela ergueu a mão e viu algo vermelho nela.

\- Hiei! – A jovem ergueu o corpo, assustada. – O que é isso? O que aconteceu? – Botan estava preocupada com ele. O youkai olhou para sua mão.

\- Acho que fui atingido. – Ele respondeu tranquilamente.

\- O quê? – A jovem não podia acreditar no que ouvia. – Você está dizendo que levou um tiro? E não disse nada? – A Guia Espiritual estava chocada.

\- Não é nada demais. Foi um ferimento pequeno. – Ele deu de ombros.

\- Não é pequeno, Hiei. Sua camisa está ensopada de sangue. – A jovem queria pegá-lo pela camisa e sacudi-lo. Como Hiei podia achar que um ferimento a bala não era importante o suficiente para ser mencionado?

\- Até amanhã o ferimento vai estar fechado, onna. Acalme-se. – Ele estava tranquilo demais na opinião de Botan. Talvez essa atitude fosse culpa da perda de sangue.

\- Vou ficar calma depois que fizer um curativo nesse machucado. – Ela se afastou dele e pegou um kit de primeiros socorros em sua mochila. – Tire a camisa, Hiei. – O youkai revirou os olhos, mas, com alguma dificuldade, fez o que a jovem pediu. – Meu Deus, Hiei! Como você pôde ficar calado estando machucado desse jeito? – Tinha um corte grande na pele da lateral da barriga dele, fora um tiro de raspão, mas vertia muito sangue. Se não fosse por isso, ela poderia admirar o corpo dele. Mas não poderia se dar a esse luxo naquelas circunstâncias.

\- Já estou acostumado a esse tipo de coisa. – Ele explicou.

 **And if I seem a little strange**

 **(E se eu pareço um pouco estranho)**

 **Well, that's because I am**

 **(Bem, é porque eu sou)**

\- Mas você não sente dor? – Ela perguntou enquanto preparava o curativo e o álcool para desinfetar o ferimento.

\- A dor pode ser controlada. É só desligar. – Botan não sabia o que dizer. Que tipo de vida Hiei levara para acreditar que aquele tipo de ferimento e atitude era normal?

\- Vai doer um pouco, Hiei. – Ele assentiu. Parecia cansado. Ela passou uma gaze com álcool sobre o ferimento para limpá-lo e Hiei se contorceu um pouco, mas não soltou um ruído sequer. – Desculpe. – Ela pediu e, em seguida, cobriu o ferimento com o curativo. – Pronto. Já pode colocar a camisa de volta. – Botan percebeu que o koorime estava tendo alguma dificuldade para se vestir. – Eu te ajudo.

\- Não! – Ele disse arisco.

\- Por favor, Hiei. Eu quero ajudar. Você levou um tiro por mim. – A jovem respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos. Hiei odiava ver mulheres chorando.

\- Ande logo com isso, onna. – Rapidamente ela o ajudou a colocar a camisa e a capa; e voltou para sua posição anterior, abraçando-o.

\- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem eu ficar aqui, Hiei? – Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Onna, apenas durma. Não sou feito de papel.

\- Ok. Obrigada, Hiei. – Botan disse encostando a cabeça no peito dele. Logo em seguida Hiei também caiu no sono, com a cabeça apoiada sobre a dela. Tinha que admitir que estava extremamente cansado e que se sentia fraco, mas não se arrependia de ter salvado aquela onna.

 **But I know that you would like me**

 **(Mas eu sei que você gostaria de mim)**

 **If only you could see me**

 **(Se você pudesse me ver)**

 **I don't have much in my life**

 **(Eu não tenho muito na vida)**

 **But take it's yours**

 **(Mas pode ficar, é seu)**

 **[Unloveable – The Smiths]**

 **Início e Término: 16/12/2016.**

1 _Ludus_ era a ideia dos Gregos de amor divertido, que se referia à afeição divertida entre crianças ou jovens amantes. Todos tivemos um gosto dele no flerte e provocação nos estágios iniciais de um relacionamento. Mas também vivenciamos nosso ludus quando sentamos em roda em um bar contando piadas e rindo com amigos, ou quando saímos para dançar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pragma1**

Quando Botan acordou, ainda estava abraçando Hiei e ele a envolvia com seu braço. O koorime parecia estar dormindo, mas Botan sabia que ele não era o tipo de pessoa que baixava a guarda. Provavelmente estava assim devido à perda de sangue.

Ela ergueu um pouco seu corpo e tocou o rosto dele.

 **Good times, for a change**

 **(Bons tempos para uma mudança)**

 **See, the luck I've had**

 **(Sabe, a sorte que tenho tido)**

 **Can make a good man turn bad**

 **(Pode fazer um homem bom virar mau)**

\- Hiei... Hiei, você está bem? – O youkai abriu os olhos lentamente e se viu frente a frente com o rosto dela, que estava a poucos centímetros do seu. – Tudo bem, Hiei? – A mão dela, que antes estava em seu rosto, agora jazia apoiada em seu peito. Toda aquela proximidade estava mexendo com os instintos de Hiei e, por um segundo, ele cogitara a possibilidade de beijá-la. Sabia que seria rechaçado, mas ter o rosto dela tão próximo assim, estava deixando-o nervoso.

\- Estou bem, onna. – Ele disse virando o rosto para o outro lado e tirando o braço de sobre os ombros dela, tentando o máximo possível agir normalmente.

\- Que bom. – A jovem falou sorrindo. Ela se levantou e se espreguiçou. Sua blusa levantou um pouco com o movimento e Hiei teve um vislumbre de seu corpo. Isso não acalmou sua mente.

\- Temos que encontrar esse youkai o mais rápido possível. – Disse o koorime também se levantando. – Ele já sabe quem somos e, aparentemente, tem mais poder do que pensávamos.

\- Tem razão. – Botan ajeitou suas roupas. Estavam bem amassadas. – Tem certeza de que está bem? Não quer que eu troque o curativo? – Hiei revirou os olhos.

\- O que dizia, onna? – Ele ergueu sua camisa e arrancou o curativo. Não havia sequer um arranhão.

 **So please please please**

 **(Então, por favor, por favor, por favor)**

 **Let me, let me, let me**

 **(Deixe-me, deixe-me, deixe-me)**

 **Let me get what I want this time**

 **(Deixe-me ter o que quero dessa vez)**

\- Nossa. – Botan disse surpresa. – Não tem nenhuma marca. – Ela sabia que a capacidade de cura dele era rápida, mas não pensou que fosse tão rápida assim. A jovem se aproximou e tocou a área onde o ferimento deveria estar, para se certificar de que o que seus olhos viam era a verdade.

Além disso, agora, à luz do dia, ela podia analisar o corpo de Hiei com outros olhos. Hiei sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao sentir o toque dela. Na noite anterior, não pensara na situação da mesma forma, pois estava ferido, mas o toque dela lhe despertava sensações que ele só poderia descrever como indesejadas e inadequadas à situação atual. Ainda mais com relação àquela Guia Espiritual tagarela.

Ele baixou a camisa abruptamente e Botan ia falar alguma coisa a respeito, quando Hiei ergueu a mão, indicando que ela deveria fazer silêncio.

\- Estou sentindo um youkai muito poderoso por perto. – Ele explicou. – Só pode ser do sujeito que estamos procurando. – A jovem assentiu e, Hiei pegando-a no colo, correu para o local onde sentia que o youki estava mais forte. Botan não estava acostumada a ser carregada para os lugares que deveria ir, mas não podia reclamar. Os braços de Hiei eram fortes e ela podia sentir que todo seu corpo era assim. Ela corou ao emitir tais pensamentos. Deveria estar se concentrando na missão e não tentando se aproximar mais do corpo do koorime ao passar os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, mas era difícil se concentrar desse jeito.

Hiei colocou-a no chão num lugar próximo a um grupo de youkais e os dois se esconderam atrás de um carro, para observá-los.

\- É ele. – Disse Botan sussurrando. – O mais alto. Ele é o youkai que procuramos.

\- Eu o conheço. Koenma mentiu ao dizer que ele não era tão poderoso. – Explicou Hiei. – No Makai, ele tem o controle de uma espécie de facção, que é extremamente perigosa. Além de ter poder como youkai, ele controla muitas pessoas. O que, exatamente, Koenma quer com ele?

\- Não sei. Só sei que ele disse que deveríamos capturá-lo com urgência.

\- Hm. Fique aqui, onna. – Hiei ia começar a se levantar quando Botan o puxou de volta.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Ela indagou preocupada.

\- Vou pegá-lo. – Ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

\- Você está louco? Ele está cercado de subordinados. Você não vai conseguir chegar nem a quinze metros dele.

\- E o que sugere? Que nos sentemos aqui e esperemos que ele vá embora sozinho? – Hiei perguntou irônico.

\- É melhor eu me aproximar dele. – Explicou a jovem. – Acho que, aos olhos dele, uma mulher não deve oferecer muito perigo. – Botan ia começar a se levantar, mas Hiei puxou-a de volta. Seus corpos bateram de frente, levemente. – Tenho que chegar a ele. – Ela insistiu tentando se libertar da mão dele, que segurava seu braço firmemente, porém com delicadeza.

\- E como vai fazer isso? Vai seduzi-lo? Esse é seu plano brilhante? – Hiei sussurrou sarcástico. Apesar de dizer isso, tinha que reconhecer que Botan era bastante atraente, embora nunca fosse revelar isso à jovem.

\- E se for? Por que é tão difícil de acreditar que eu possa seduzir alguém? – De qualquer forma, atraente ou não, ele não concordaria com aquele plano.

 **Haven't had a dream in a long time**

 **(Não tive um sonho por um longo tempo)**

 **See, the life I've had**

 **(Veja, a vida que eu tive)**

 **Can make a good man bad**

 **(Pode fazer um homem bom ser mau)**

\- Eu vou pegá-lo, onna. – Os rostos deles estavam bem próximos, já que tinham que discutir por meio de sussurros.

\- Nossa. Que romântico. – Ela zombou. – Espero que vocês se deem bem. – Hiei estreitou os olhos para ela e soltou seu braço para poder segurá-la pela cintura, deixando seus corpos colados.

\- Onna, se eu quisesse ser romântico, você estaria no chão, molhada e sem ar, se perguntando quem te pegou. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, seus lábios quase tocando sua pele. – Mas não quero. Então, não atrapalhe. – Botan estava ofegante quando ele a libertou. O que fora aquilo? Os olhos e a voz de Hiei eram tão intensos que ela se sentira subjugada por ele. Podia sentir que seu coração estava disparado e que seu corpo estava trêmulo. Hiei olhava para o outro lado com um pequeno sorriso de canto. Podia notar tudo que se passara no corpo dela por sua causa. Aquilo dizia muita coisa.

\- Hiei, nós temos que ter um plano, pelo amor de Deus. – Disse a jovem, um pouco mais calma. – Você não pode simplesmente chegar lá batendo nele e esperar que os outros fiquem só olhando. Deixe eu tentar me aproximar... – Ela pediu, apoiado uma mão no ombro dele. – Hiei, que estava virado para o outro lado, se voltou para ela, prestes a contestar, mas ela o interrompeu. – Pelo menos seria uma distração. E se der errado, você vai estar aqui para me salvar. – Hiei arregalou os olhos levemente. A confiança que ela depositava nele, lhe surpreendia.

\- Você não acha que está confiando demais na pessoa errada? – Ele perguntou incrédulo. – já se esqueceu que tentei matar sua amiguinha? – Botan deu um sorriso confiante.

\- Não, não esqueci. Mas você também é o cara que levou um tiro por mim ontem. Acho que merece um pouco de confiança.

\- Ok, onna. – Ele concordou, ficando vermelho. – Vou observar. Se achar que ele vai fazer alguma coisa, vou agir.

\- Certo. – A jovem assentiu sorrindo, antes de se levantar para se aproximar do youkai. – Olá. Será que poderiam me informar em que rua estou? Acho que acabei me perdendo. – Ela disse sorridente, enquanto se aproximava. O líder do grupo, que era o youkai de quem ela se aproximava, também sorriu.

\- Olá, querida. Você só precisa me dizer para onde quer ir e eu te levo. – Hiei não gostou do rumo daquela conversa. – Vamos? – O youkai alto, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, puxou Botan pela cintura. – Vamos aonde você quiser. – Botan ficou um pouco assustada, o youkai estava prestes a beijá-la. Foi quando Hiei surgiu dando um soco no rosto dele. Seus comparsas, que não haviam notado Hiei imediatamente, logo cercaram Botan e ele, se preparando para atacar.

Hiei se colocou na frente dela pronto para lutar e, foi então que alguém entrou em cena batendo palmas. Hiei e Botan olharam para a pessoa e se surpreenderam.

\- Senhor Koenma? – A jovem perguntou chocada. – O que significa isso tudo?

\- Isso foi um teste. – Explicou Koenma ao lado do youkai loiro. – Precisávamos saber se podíamos confiar em Hiei.

\- O quê? – Indagou o koorime começando a compreender tudo. – Você sabia disso? – Ele perguntou encarando Botan.

\- Não. Eu...

\- Ela não sabia de nada. – Koenma interrompeu a jovem. – Precisávamos que as suas reações fossem reais, Botan. Sinto muito.

\- Sente muito? – Botan não sabia o que pensar daquela situação. Só sabia que estava furiosa. – Mas... Vocês iam atirar em mim e... O atirador morreu.

\- A morte dele foi encenada. – Explicou o príncipe do Reikai. Aparentemente ele também tinha um acordo com o youkai loiro para que ele participasse do plano.

\- Mas a bala não foi. – A jovem começava a se recuperar da surpresa. – Hiei levou um tiro por mim! – Ela gritou, assustando a todos, inclusive Hiei.

\- Você não ia morrer. Você sabe disso, Botan. – Koenma disse tentando fazê-la entender. Pelo menos essa fora a justificativa que seu pai lhe dera ao sugerir o plano.

\- E o Hiei? Ele podia ter morrido. – O koorime ficou surpreso pela jovem sair em sua defesa.

\- Ele é um youkai forte demais para isso e...

\- Quer saber? Eu não quero mais ouvir. – Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – Hiei, por favor, me leve pra longe daqui. – A jovem pediu encarando o koorime, desolada. Hiei assentiu e pegou-a no colo.

\- Não se esqueça de nosso acordo, Hiei. – Disse Koenma antes que ele partisse.

\- Traga uma proposta por escrito e então conversaremos. – Hiei sabia que poderiam rastreá-lo aonde quer que fosse. Não poderia simplesmente fugir do controle do Reikai, mas, ao menos, levaria a onna para outro lugar. Ela não merecia ter passado por aquele tipo de situação.

* * *

 **So for once in my life**

 **(Então, por uma vez na minha vida)**

 **Let me get what I want**

 **(Deixe-me ter o que quero)**

 **Lord knows it would be the first time**

 **(Deus sabe que seria a primeira vez)**

\- Obrigada, Hiei. – Ela disse quando o youkai a colocou no chão ao chegarem num parque e então começou a chorar. Botan chorava como se não pudesse fazer mais nada em sua vida. Sentou-se ao pé de uma árvore e ficou chorando e soluçando por alguns minutos. Hiei sentou-se ao seu lado sem saber o que fazer. Odiava ver mulheres chorando.

\- Onna, não adianta chorar. – Ele conseguiu dizer após algum tempo. – Eu disse a você que as pessoas do Reikai não prestavam. Não era para ser uma surpresa tão grande assim...

\- Mas foi. Foi uma surpresa sim, Hiei. – Ela respondeu tentando conter os soluços. – Eu não esperava que meu chefe tivesse coragem de fazer algo assim. Um de nós poderia ter morrido. Ou nós dois. Eu... Estou com muita raiva deles e de mim.

\- De você? – Ele indagou confuso.

\- Por ser tão ingênua. Eu fui uma idiota. – Ela falou limpando as lágrimas em seus olhos.

\- Você é realmente uma Baka Onna. Mas isso não é um crime. Eles se aproveitaram disso e usaram você. – Ele explicou. – Não é porque você é ingênua que eles são obrigados a usar isso contra você. Agora você tem que prestar atenção para que isso não se repita. – Botan deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Obrigada, Hiei. Você tem razão. – Ela olhou para ele e seus rostos estavam próximos. Os olhos dela estavam tão brilhantes... E ele podia sentir a respiração dela batendo em sua pele.

Num impulso colou seus lábios aos dela. Botan arregalou os olhos e pensou em se afastar do koorime, mas ele a beijava de uma maneira tão doce e gentil que a jovem só conseguiu fechar seus olhos e correspondê-lo. Hiei rompeu o beijo abruptamente. Botan o encarou, confusa.

\- O que significa isso, Hiei? – Ela perguntou envergonhada.

\- Não significa nada, onna. – Ele respondeu se levantando, prestes a partir.

\- Mas... – Botan também se levantou e segurou o braço dele, mas Hiei se afastou.

\- Eu seria apenas mais um a usá-la. Não sou o tipo de pessoa com quem se esperar ter algum tipo de relacionamento sério. Esqueça tudo isso. Não vai acontecer de novo. – E sem dizer mais nada, ele partiu. Botan apenas observou, sem conseguir proferir mais nenhuma palavra. Colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a boca. Ainda podia sentir o calor dos lábios dele sobre os seus.

 **Lord knows it would be the first time**

 **(Deus sabe que seria a primeira vez)**

 **[Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want – The Smiths]**

 **Início e Término: 18/12/2016.**

1 _Pragma_ seria uma forma de amor que prioriza o lado prático das coisas. O indivíduo avalia todas as possíveis implicações antes de embarcar num romance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mania1**

Desde que o beijo entre eles acontecera, Hiei tentava evitar se encontrar com a jovem. Se antes de beijá-la já se sentia atraído por ela, agora estava obcecado. Não conseguia parar de pensar nela e em seus lábios. Queria beijá-la a todo o momento, embora tivesse dito que aquilo não se repetiria.

Às vezes a seguia escondido. Não conseguia evitar. Precisava saber o que ela fazia. Se estava bem... Se estava com outro. Aparentemente, ela nem sequer pensara nele depois dos eventos daquele dia. Vivia sua vida normalmente, saia com suas amigas... Ela estava conseguindo seguir seu conselho muito melhor do que ele.

Hiei não conseguira escapar daquela vez. Era o aniversário de Kurama, e ele fizera todo tipo de chantagem para convencê-lo a ir àquele bar de música latina com os outros. Não podia deixar de comparecer ao aniversário de seu melhor amigo. Sabia que a onna estaria lá. Era uma boa oportunidade para vê-la sem parecer que esse era seu intuito.

Chegou ao bar depois de todos. O local estava cheio, mas como Kurama reservara uma mesa, tinham onde sentar. O único lugar que restava na mesa era em frente à Botan e ele pensou em dar meia volta e sair do bar. Kurama o fizera vestir uma camisa social branca ao invés de sua roupa usual, pois disse que combinaria mais com o evento; e agora ele se sentia ridículo com aquela roupa. Mesmo assim, respirou fundo e se aproximou da mesa. Todos o cumprimentaram enquanto ele se encaminhava para seu lugar.

Botan e Hiei se encararam quando ele se sentou e o koorime notou que as bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas. De certa forma, isso o deixava satisfeito. Então ela também estava abalada pela situação em que se encontravam...

Hiei tentava olhar para qualquer lugar menos Botan, mas seus olhos sempre acabavam voltando para ela. E toda vez que isso acontecia, o youkai sentia seu coração disparar, pois ela também estava olhando para ele. A jovem sempre desviava os olhos primeiro.

Começou a tocar uma música tipicamente latina e todos os seus amigos foram dançar, deixando os dois a sós. Hiei pensava em algo para dizer, quando um jovem se aproximou de Botan.

\- A senhorita gostaria de dançar? – Perguntou o rapaz lhe estendendo a mão. A Guia Espiritual sorriu envergonhada e pensou em recusar o convite, mas, por fim, decidiu aceitar. Hiei era o único na mesa com ela e a jovem achava improvável que ele fosse querer conversar. O youkai já deixara bem claro que a achava uma idiota mesmo; e o beijo que acontecera entre eles não passara de um acidente, segundo ele, e não significava nada. Mesmo que ela tivesse gostado de beijá-lo, não havia porque ficar se prendendo a uma ilusão. O melhor que tinha a fazer era dançar. Segurando a mão do rapaz que sorria para ela, Botan seguiu para a pista de dança, deixando Hiei sozinho.

 **Amarte como te amo es complicado**

 **(Amar você como amo, é complicado)**

 **Pensar como te pienso es un pecado**

 **(Pensar em você como penso, é um pecado)**

 **Mirar como te miro está prohibido**

 **(Olhar para você como olho, está proibido)**

 **Tocarte como quiero es un delito**

 **(Tocar você como quero, é um delito)**

O koorime estreitou os olhos diante daquela cena. O jovem que chamara Botan para dançar, envolvia a cintura dela com suas mãos e a conduzia no ritmo da música. Hiei bebeu um pouco da bebida de algum de seus amigos. Não suportava ver o corpo de Botan encostado ao daquele sujeito.

Aquela música estava mexendo com sua cabeça, parecia retratar exatamente o que ele sentia pela jovem. Às vezes achava seus pensamentos com relação a ela absurdos, assim como sua vontade de tocá-la e fazê-la sua. Exatamente como aquele idiota estava fazendo, tocando o rosto dela com o seu, enquanto se moviam.

 **Ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien**

 **(Já não sei o que fazer para que fique bem)**

 **Si apagar el sol para encender tu amanecer**

 **(Se apago o sol para acender seu amanhecer)**

 **Falar en português, aprender a hablar francés**

 **(Falar em português, aprender a falar francês)**

 **O bajar la luna hasta tus pies**

 **(Ou baixar a lua a seus pés)**

Botan sentia-se um pouco desconfortável por estar nos braços de um estranho. Sabia que era apenas uma dança, mas não estava acostumada a dançar aquele ritmo. Achara a música linda, mas talvez se sentisse melhor se estivesse dançando com outra pessoa. Seus olhos se voltaram, automaticamente, para o lugar onde Hiei estava. Ela sentiu seu rosto corar ao perceber que ele a observava atentamente. Por um momento pensou que ele estava apenas passando os olhos pela pista, mas concluiu que ele olhava diretamente para ela, já que seus olhos não se desviavam dos seus. Botan preferia estar dançando com ele, mas Hiei deixara claro que não a queria. Então, por que a olhava daquele jeito?

Naquele momento Hiei queria dar um beijo naquela onna. Aquela vontade constante, nunca sumia por muito tempo. Ele precisava fazer isso, mas ela estava ali, agarrada àquele idiota. A segunda coisa que mais queria era dar um soco na cara dele, mas que direito tinha para tomar uma atitude dessas? Desprezara a jovem quando se beijaram algum tempo atrás, ela devia odiá-lo, embora continuasse olhando para ele. Por que não se concentrava naquele infeliz que estava encostado nela? Maldito! Ele a beijara.

 **Yo sólo quiero darte un beso**

 **(Eu só quero te dar um beijo)**

 **Y regalarte mis mañanas**

 **(E te presentear com minhas manhãs)**

 **Cantar para calmar tus miedos**

 **(Cantar para acalmar seus medos)**

 **Quiero que no te falte nada**

 **(Quero que não te falte nada)**

Botan quase dera um pulo ao sentir os lábios do rapaz nos seus. Fora totalmente diferente do que sentira com Hiei. Ela olhou para o jovem, assustada. Não esperava essa atitude da parte dele, haviam acabado de se conhecer.

\- Relaxa. – Disse o rapaz sorrindo. – Foi só um beijinho.

\- Não. Não quero mais dançar. Obrigada. – Botan tentou se afastar do rapaz, mas ele a puxou pela cintura.

\- Ah! Foi só um beijo. Não precisa fazer esse drama. – Ele insistiu.

\- Eu disse que não quero mais dançar. – Ela falou um pouco mais alto, afastando seu corpo do dele e o rapaz continuava tentando puxá-la para perto de si. – Me larga. – Ele deu um sorriso condescendente, estava acostumado a lidar com aquele tipo de mulher. Mas logo foi forçado a se afastar dela.

\- Ela falou para você soltá-la. – Disse Hiei apertando o ombro dele com força. O rapaz se contorceu, caindo no chão.

\- Ok. Ok. Desculpe. – Ele suplicou antes de Hiei libertá-lo para que se afastasse. Botan olhou para o koorime com gratidão.

\- Obrigada, Hiei. – Os olhos da jovem brilhavam, ele notou que ela queria chorar. Por um momento ficara receosa com o que poderia ter lhe acontecido se Hiei não tivesse vindo em seu socorro.

\- Hm. – Ele respondeu acenando com a cabeça, para, em seguida, começar a se afastar, mas Botan segurou seu braço.

 **Yo sólo quiero darte un beso**

 **(Eu só quero te dar um beijo)**

 **Llenarte con mi amor el alma**

 **(Encher sua alma com meu amor)**

 **Llevarte a conocer el cielo**

 **(Levá-la para conhecer o céu)**

 **Quiero que no te falte nada**

 **(Quero que não te falte nada)**

\- Quer dançar comigo? – Ela perguntou, deixando-o surpreso.

\- Não sou muito bom nisso. – O koorime respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Não é muito difícil. Prometo que só faremos o básico. – A jovem disse com um pequeno sorriso. Hiei pensou em se recusar, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, seu corpo o guiava para perto do dela.

\- Ok, onna. – Hiei parou na frente dela e Botan guiou as mãos dele até sua cintura e, em seguida, envolveu-o pelo pescoço. O koorime sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. Ter o corpo dela contra o seu era melhor do que ele imaginara. O cheiro dela o inebriava, enquanto se movimentavam no ritmo da música.

\- Viu? Você dança bem. – Ela comentou sorrindo e Hiei pôde sentir a respiração dela tocando sua orelha.

\- Não exagere, onna. Só estou me movendo de um lado para o outro. – Disse tentando conter o arrepio que percorria seu corpo.

\- É o suficiente. – A jovem respondeu abraçando-o e fazendo seus corpos se tocarem mais intimamente.

 **Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daria**

 **(Se o mundo fosse meu, eu te daria)**

 **Hasta mi religión la cambiaría**

 **(Até mudaria de religião)**

 **Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría**

 **(Há tantas coisas que eu faria por você)**

 **Pero tú no me das ni las noticias**

 **(Mas você não me dá nenhuma notícia)**

Eles dançaram assim até a música acabar. Quando começou uma nova canção, Botan puxou-o em direção à mesa. Se houvesse perguntado a ele se queria dançar mais uma música com ela, teria aceitado. Faria qualquer coisa para continuar ali a abraçando. Mas a oportunidade se perdera.

Seus amigos continuavam dançando quando eles se sentaram à mesa. Botan estava um pouco envergonhada por continuarem a sós. Depois de sentir o calor do corpo de Hiei, era difícil ficar afastada dele. Fora muito difícil não beijá-lo durante a dança, por isso achara melhor pararem. A jovem sentia-se numa espécie de delírio. Sabia que Hiei não a queria desse jeito, mas também sábia que não conseguiria esquecer o toque dos lábios dele nos seus.

\- Quer beber alguma coisa, onna? – O koorime perguntou quando o garçom se aproximou da mesa deles.

\- Não sei. Eu já bebi muito hoje. Coisas alcoólicas, quero dizer...

\- E daí? – Ele indagou despreocupadamente.

\- Daí que se ficar bêbada, como vou para casa depois?

\- Eu levo você. – O youkai respondeu ficando vermelho.

\- O quê? – Botan perguntou surpresa com aquela resposta.

\- Eu levo você para casa. – Hiei insistiu desviando seus olhos dos dela. – O que vai beber?

\- Hm... Acho que vou querer um cosmopolitan. – Ela disse animada. – Nunca provei esse drinque.

\- Um cosmopolitan e um manhattan. – Ele pediu ao garçom.

\- Não sabia que você bebia. – A jovem comentou.

\- Você não sabe muitas coisas sobre mim, onna. – Hiei respondeu enigmático.

\- É verdade. – Ela sussurrou, dando um sorriso triste. – Eu queria saber mais sobre você, mas você é sempre tão misterioso.

 **Ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien**

 **(Já não sei o que fazer para que fique bem)**

 **Si apagar el sol para encender tu amanecer**

 **(Se apago o sol para acender seu amanhecer)**

 **Falar en português, aprender a hablar francés**

 **(Falar em português, aprender a falar francês)**

 **O bajar la luna hasta tus pies**

 **(Ou baixar a lua a seus pés)**

\- Não é como se eu fosse uma celebridade ou algo assim que você precise desvendar todos os segredos sórdidos.

\- Não. Você tem razão. Mas eu gostaria de saber alguns. – Ele suspirou enquanto o garçom colocava as bebidas na mesa e se afastou.

\- O que quer saber? – Botan ficou sem palavras. Tinha mil coisas que gostaria de saber sobre o koorime, e, naquele momento, todas lhe fugiam.

\- Qual é sua cor favorita? – Hiei quase se engasgou com sua bebida.

\- É sério isso? Esse é o grande segredo que quer saber? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso de canto. – Minha cor favorita é tão importante assim?

\- Não. Mas é a única pergunta que me veio à cabeça no momento. – A jovem respondeu com um sorriso tímido. – Provavelmente deve ser preto, não é? Você sempre usa roupas dessa cor. – Hiei olhava fixamente para ela.

\- Acho que essa cor combina com minha personalidade, mas minha cor favorita é azul. – Botan podia estar imaginando coisas, mas parecia que Hiei estava olhando diretamente para seus cabelos quando disse isso.

\- Ok. – Ela disse enrubescendo. – A minha é vermelho, embora eu não tenha muitas roupas e acessórios nessa cor. – Uma de suas coisas favoritas em Hiei, eram seus olhos escarlates. Poderia ficar encarando-o o dia todo, mas não se atreveria a dizer isso em voz alta.

\- Era só isso que queria saber? – Ele perguntou bebendo mais um pouco de seu drinque.

\- Tenho várias perguntas, mas elas parecem ter desaparecido da minha cabeça.

\- Então...

\- Tenho mais uma, que surgiu recentemente... Acho que talvez seja a mais importante de todas.

\- Hm. – Hiei estava curioso. – Qual é a pergunta?

\- Por que você me beijou? – Hiei ficou vermelho assim como a jovem.

\- Eu...

\- Não quero que você me diga que não significou nada. Você já me disse isso. Eu só... Não sei... Quero um motivo. – Os olhos dela pareciam suplicar uma resposta.

\- Eu te beijei porque eu quis, onna. – Botan se irritou um pouco com aquela resposta e estava prestes a questioná-lo novamente. – Eu queria fazer isso desde que acordamos naquele dia. – A jovem arregalou os olhos surpresa.

\- Por quê? O que isso significa? – Hiei estava pensando em como responder àquilo quando seus amigos voltaram para a mesa. Aquele assunto teria que ficar para depois, tendo em vista que nenhuma das pessoas à mesa sabia do ocorrido.

* * *

 **Yo sólo quiero darte un beso**

 **(Eu só quero te dar um beijo)**

 **Y regalarte mis mañanas**

 **(E te presentear com minhas manhãs)**

 **Cantar para calmar tus miedos**

 **(Cantar para acalmar seus medos)**

 **Quiero que no te falte nada**

 **(Quero que não te falte nada)**

\- Tem certeza de que está bem para ir embora sozinha? – Keiko perguntou a Botan quando saíram do bar.

\- Estou bem. – Respondeu a jovem sorrindo um pouco mais que o normal. – Só estou um pouco alta.

\- É melhor levarmos você em casa. – Replicou Shizuru olhando para Kurama.

\- Está tudo bem. – Botan falou num dar de ombros. – Hiei vai me acompanhar.

\- O quê? – Questionaram todos juntos. Hiei sentiu seu rosto esquentar, mas manteve sua expressão neutra.

\- O que significa isso? – Yusuke se aproximou do koorime, desconfiado. – Você sendo gentil? Está doente?

\- Não estou sendo gentil. Só vamos para o mesmo lado, mais nada.

\- Ah, claro! Você tem que dormir na sua árvore especial. – Concordou Kuwabara, zombando do youkai.

\- Acho a atitude do senhor Hiei louvável. – Disse Yukina com um pequeno sorriso.

\- "É uma coincidência e tanto que sua árvore especial fique tão perto do apartamento de Botan". – Kurama falou para seu amigo, por meio de telepatia. Hiei estreitou os olhos para ele. Kurama sempre se intrometia em tudo.

\- Vamos de uma vez, onna. – O koorime falou começando a se afastar do grupo. Botan se despediu de seus amigos e apressou o passo para alcançá-lo.

\- Por que tanta pressa, senhor mal humorado? – Ela perguntou segurando o braço dele para ter mais firmeza ao andar. – Tem algum encontro secreto marcado? – Hiei pensou em se soltar do braço dela, mas sentia-se confortável daquele jeito.

\- Talvez eu só quisesse ficar a sós com você. – Ele disse, por fim. Botan parou de andar e o encarou surpresa.

\- E por que você faria isso? – Hiei não disse nada, apenas segurou seu rosto e pressionou seus lábios nos dela, encostando-a na parede.

 **Yo sólo quiero darte un beso**

 **(Eu só quero te dar um beijo)**

 **Llenarte con mi amor el alma**

 **(Encher sua alma com meu amor)**

 **Sólo quiero darte un beso**

 **(Só quero te dar um beijo)**

 **Quiero que no te falte nada**

 **(Quero que não te falte nada)**

Botan correspondeu ao beijo prontamente. Estivera desejando aquilo a noite toda. Hiei mordiscou seus lábios, causando-lhe um arrepio e fazendo-a sorrir. Ela o envolveu pelo pescoço e puxou-o para perto de si. Hiei apoiou suas mãos na cintura dela e acariciou seu corpo por baixo da blusa. Botan soltou um pequeno gemido ao sentir a mão dele diretamente em seu corpo. O koorime pressionou-a contra a parede com mais avidez depois disso.

\- Hiei... Espere. – Pediu a jovem tentando se afastar um pouco dele. – Não podemos ficar aqui desse jeito. – O koorime assentiu e pegou-a no colo para poder levá-la até seu apartamento.

Quando chegaram, colocou-a no chão e estava prestes a beijá-la novamente quando a Guia Espiritual o impediu, deixando-o frustrado.

\- Hiei, eu sei que tive tanta participação nesse beijo quanto você, mas não podemos continuar. Eu... – Botan estava extremamente vermelha. – Eu não posso deixar que você suba até meu apartamento. Nós não podemos...

\- Hm. Entendo, onna. – Disse Hiei com uma expressão de desdém. – Talvez eu não seja bom o suficiente para entrar na sua casa e dormir com você.

\- Isso não é justo, Hiei. Não foi o que eu quis dizer. – Ela respondeu magoada. Botan sabia que se ele entrasse em sua casa, não poderiam mais conversar racionalmente. Ela acabaria se entregando a ele sem pensar nas conseqüências. – No outro dia você disse que nosso beijo deveria ser esquecido e...

\- Já ouvi isso. Eu lembro muito bem o que eu disse. – O koorime respondeu tentando conter sua raiva.

\- Mas não explicou porque queria me beijar.

\- Eu quero você, ok? – Ele disse perdendo a paciência. – Eu quero você! Seu corpo, seus beijos... Quero você! Não sei por que, mas quero você, droga! – Ele exclamou, frustrado e envergonhado pela situação em que se encontrava e por tudo que dissera.

\- Hiei... – Botan tentou segurar seu braço, angustiada, mas o youkai se afastou.

\- Não preciso de sua pena, onna. – Hiei falou antes de dar as costas para ela e desaparecer na noite. Botan suspirou enquanto baixava seu braço. Entendera tudo errado.

 **Yo sólo quiero darte**

 **(Eu só que te dar)**

 **Quiero que no te falte nada**

 **(Quero que não te falte nada)**

 **[Darte um Beso – Prince Royce]**

 **Início: 24/11/2016.**

 **Término: 30/11/2016.**

1 O amor _Mania_ se define por uma forma pouco estável de amar, o que abre portas para arroubos e excessos de todo tipo. Em matéria de sentimentos, a ausência de controle ou limites bem definidos é um convite para o destempero e ocupa um espaço tão grande que acaba por expulsar o bom senso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eros1**

 **Regálame tu risa, Enseñame a soñar**

 **(Dê-me seu riso, ensina-me a sonhar)**

 **Con solo una caricia, me pierdo en este mar**

 **(Com apenas uma carícia, me perco neste mar)**

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, Hiei refletia sobre tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior. Sentia falta dos lábios de Botan... De seu sorriso e seus olhos. Na noite anterior, se ela não tivesse pedido a ele para esperar, estaria acordando ao lado dela naquele momento. Entendia seus motivos, mas depois de beijá-la daquela maneira no dia anterior, estava difícil se manter tranquilo longe do corpo dela. Suspirou e desceu da árvore em que estava. Ainda usava a roupa do dia anterior, pois gostava de sentir o cheiro dela misturado ao seu. Como a jovem o abraçara, sua camisa ficara impregnada de sua essência.

Ao descer da árvore, viu que Botan estava a poucos metros de distância dele. O que ela estaria fazendo ali? Quando notou sua presença, a jovem sorriu envergonhada e se aproximou.

\- Oi, Hiei. – Ela disse ao parar na frente dele. – Eu estava procurando você.

\- Por quê? – O koorime perguntou sério. Botan usava uma calça jeans e um casaco rosa, provavelmente para combinar com seus olhos.

\- Eu... – Ela afastou do rosto alguns fios de cabelo que o vento tirara do coque que ela fizera. – Não consegui dormir ontem à noite... Pensando em você. – O rosto dela estava vermelho ao dizer isso. Hiei sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ouvir aquelas palavras. – Eu... – Hiei a silenciou com um beijo. Estava desesperado para beijá-la. Segurou seu rosto com as mãos e aprofundou o beijo. Botan apoiou sua mão sobre a dele e correspondeu-o. – Desculpe por te afastar ontem... – As testas deles permaneceram encostadas uma na outra, apesar de terem afastado os lábios em busca de ar. – Eu nunca tinha passado por isso e não sabia como agir.

\- Silêncio, onna. – Hiei voltou a beijá-la, fazendo-a rir com suas palavras. Ele não queria parar de beijá-la. Parecia que sua existência servia para isso. Era como se tivessem um encaixe perfeito. Botan afastou seu rosto do dele por um momento e fez com que o koorime a encarasse.

\- Quero que vá para minha casa comigo. – Ela pediu ofegante. Hiei arregalou os olhos diante do pedido e ela viu aquilo como uma possível negativa. – Por favor... Eu...

\- Onna, você está louca? – Botan olhou para ele surpresa. Se ele não queria ir, não precisava maltratá-la. – Não precisa pedir duas vezes. – Ele concluiu com um sorriso malicioso, fazendo-a rir novamente.

* * *

 **Regálame tu estrella. La que ilumina esta noche**

 **(Dê-me sua estrela. Aquela que ilumina esta noite)**

 **Llena de paz y de armonía y te entregaré mi vida**

 **(Cheia de paz e harmonia, e te entregarei minha vida)**

Botan ainda estava constrangida. Mesmo tendo convidado o koorime para sua casa com o intuito de se entregar ele, não sabia como se comportar ou o que deveria fazer para iniciar o processo. Deveria tirar suas roupas ou deveria esperar que ele tomasse a iniciativa?

\- Você quer um café? – Ela perguntou envergonhada. Não podia esperar que assim que botassem os pés em casa as coisas acontecessem.

\- Não. – Respondeu Hiei encarando-a fixamente. Ela não precisou pensar no que deveria fazer por muito tempo, pois assim que lhe respondeu, el voltou a se aproximar para beijá-la. Seus beijos a deixavam desnorteada. Não conseguia pensar em nada ao sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus.

 **Haces que mi cielo vuelva a tener ese azul**

 **(Faça com que meu céu volte a ter esse azul)**

 **Pintas de colores mis mañanas solo tu**

 **(Apenas você pinta de várias cores minhas manhãs)**

 **Navego entre las olas de tu voz**

 **(Navego pelas ondas da sua voz)**

 **Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tu**

 **(E você, e você, e você, e somente você)**

 **Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz**

 **(Faça minha alma se despertar com sua luz)**

 **Y tú, y tú, y tu**

 **(E você, e você, e você)**

Hiei a beijava com gentileza e cuidado, como se ela fosse algo precioso. Não se parecia nem um pouco com o youkai agressivo que ela conhecia. Ele pousou as mãos na cintura dela e, aos poucos, envolveu-a em seus braços. Botan também o abraçou, unindo seus corpos e Hiei ergueu-a do chão para levá-la para o quarto. O koorime pousou-a delicadamente na cama, sem deixar de beijá-la.

Às vezes Hiei parava de beijá-la para observá-la e isso a deixava extremamente envergonhada. Era como se ele a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Parecia estar hipnotizado.

\- O que foi, Hiei? – A jovem perguntou com um sorriso tímido, desviando seus olhos dos dele. Hiei beijou seu rosto para que ela voltasse a encará-lo.

\- Não sei, onna. – Ele respondeu deslizando seu rosto pelo pescoço dela para sentir seu cheiro e seu calor. – Alguma coisa em você parece me chamar sempre que tento me afastar. – O youkai beijou o pescoço dela com delicadeza. – Eu esperei por esse momento por mais tempo do que achei que conseguiria. – O rosto dela ficou vermelho. – Quero me lembrar de tudo.

\- Hiei... – Botan sussurrou surpresa, segurando o rosto dele para que voltasse a encará-la. A jovem lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. Aquela era a primeira vez que ela tomava a iniciativa. – Por que você não disse nada sobre isso?

\- Acho que você se esqueceu de com quem está falando. – Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso de canto. Botan também sorriu.

\- E por que agora? – Hiei se apoiou sobre seu cotovelo esquerdo e acariciou o rosto dela com a mão direita.

\- Você não faz ideia de como foi difícil me afastar de você ontem, não é? – O koorime voltou a beijá-la. – Foi muito difícil, onna. Como eu já disse.. Quero você. Não tenho uma explicação racional para isso, mas quero você. – A Guia Espiritual assentiu com a cabeça e ele beijou sua testa. – Preciso saber se você também me quer... – O rosto dele tocava o dela e Botan podia sentir a respiração dele, ofegante.

\- É por isso que estamos aqui... Eu nunca quis estar desse jeito com mais ninguém. – A jovem pôde notar que ele dava um suspiro de alívio.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – Hiei disse com um sorriso malicioso antes de voltar a beijá-la.

 **Enseña tus heridas y así la curará**

 **(Exponha suas feridas e assim as curará)**

 **Que sepa el mundo entero**

 **(Que o mundo inteiro saiba)**

 **Que tu voz guarda un secreto**

 **(Que sua voz guarda um segredo)**

Botan se entregou a ele por completo. Hiei poderia fazer o que quisesse dela e era exatamente isso que fazia. Ele parecia buscar os pontos mais sensíveis do corpo da jovem para levá-la ao limite. Ouvi-la gemendo seu nome lhe dava um prazer que, até então, ele não imaginava que existia. Era algo que não sabia que desejava tanto ouvir: seu nome escapando dos lábios dela em meio ao êxtase.

Era como se, finalmente, tivesse encontrado o lugar ao qual pertencia... Sobre o corpo dela entre seus braços.

\- Onna. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? – Botan beijou o rosto dele e sorriu.

\- Já disse que quero você. Você disse que eu não precisava pedir duas vezes. – Hiei sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

 **No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento se mueren de celos**

 **(Não mencione seu nome no céu, pois eles morrem de ciúmes)**

 **Tus ojos son destellos**

 **(Seus olhos são faíscas)**

 **Tu garganta es un mistério**

 **(Sua garganta é um mistério)**

Hiei se preparou para penetrá-la e ela para recebê-lo. Num primeiro momento, a expressão no rosto de Botan era de dor e Hiei foi paciente o suficiente para não se mover até que a jovem se adaptasse a senti-lo dentro de si.

\- Está tudo bem, onna? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

\- Sim. – Ela disse movendo-se levemente, o que fez com que o koorime soltasse um grunhido.

\- Eu machuquei você. – A jovem constatou e Hiei riu.

\- Não, onna. Quando você se mexeu... Bem... Foi algo bom pra mim. – A Guia Espiritual corou.

\- Oh. Eu me senti bem também. – Ela respondeu envergonhada.

\- Então posso me mover? – Ele perguntou beijando-a.

\- Sim. Mas devagar.

\- Pode deixar. – O youkai disse começando a se movimentar, sem deixar de encará-la nem por um minuto. – Está bom assim?

\- Hm. Hm. – A jovem gemeu arranhando os braços dele. – Mais rápido, Hiei. – O youkai aumentou a velocidade, o que a fez gemer mais alto. Hiei podia sentir o prazer irradiando dela. Era algo lindo de se ver. Não queria perder nenhum momento. – Hiei, eu acho que... – Botan mal conseguia falar diante do que estava sentindo. Ele podia notar que ela estava quase atingindo o orgasmo. Logo pôde sentir o corpo dela tremendo sob o seu, pouco antes de acontecer o mesmo com ele. Nada poderia se comparar ao prazer de tê-la trêmula e ofegante em seus braços.

 **Haces que mi cielo vuelva a tener ese azul**

 **(Faça com que meu céu volte a ter esse azul)**

 **Pintas de colores mis mañanas solo tu**

 **(Apenas você pinta de várias cores minhas manhãs)**

 **Navego entre las olas de tu voz**

 **(Navego pelas ondas da sua voz)**

 **Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tu**

 **(E você, e você, e você, e somente você)**

 **Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz**

 **(Faça minha alma se despertar com sua luz)**

 **Y tú, y tú, y tu**

 **(E você, e você, e você)**

Hiei deitou ao lado dela e ficou observando seu corpo se acalmar aos poucos. Botan ficou vermelha ao notar que ele não desviava os olhos dela.

\- O que foi, Hiei? – Ela perguntou ainda ofegante.

\- Foi como você esperava? – O koorime perguntou com um pequeno sorriso de canto.

\- Foi melhor. – A jovem disse deitando-se de frente para ele. – E você? Está satisfeito? – Perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

\- Não. – Botan ficou surpresa com a resposta. – Acho que nunca vou ficar satisfeito.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Que ainda te quero. Te quero mais do que já queria. – Hiei não podia acreditar que aquelas palavras estavam saindo de sua boca, mas, de fato, eram a mais pura verdade. – Te quero mais do que já quis qualquer coisa, onna. – A jovem o encarava boquiaberta. – Acho que nunca vou me saciar de você.

\- E o que devemos fazer então? – O koorime deu um sorriso malicioso e Botan voltou a ficar vermelha.

\- Quis dizer, além disso.

 **No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento se mueren de celos**

 **(Não mencione seu nome no céu, pois eles morrem de ciúmes)**

 **Tus ojos son destellos**

 **(Seus olhos são faíscas)**

 **Tu garganta es un mistério**

 **(Sua garganta é um mistério)**

\- Não há o que fazer, onna. Só sei que não posso ficar longe de você. – Hiei puxou-a pela cintura e a beijou.

\- Isso é um pouco fofo, Hiei. – O youkai revirou os olhos.

\- Não sou fofo. – Botan acariciava o peito dele carinhosamente com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Bom... Eu achei um pouco fofo. Desde que você não vire um psicopata e tente me matar se tudo isso terminar um dia. – Hiei olhou para ela, sério.

\- Eu nunca machucaria você. Independente de qualquer coisa. – E Botan acreditou. Podia ver nos olhos dele que estava sendo sincero. Ele já levara um tiro por ela, para defendê-la. Sabia que não iria querer que ela se machucasse. A jovem o beijou e sentiu que Hiei deslizava as mãos por seu corpo.

\- Nós vamos... Fazer de novo? – Ela perguntou um pouco surpresa.

\- A menos que você não queira. – Hiei respondeu beijando seu pescoço e seus seios.

\- Não. Quer dizer, eu quero. Mas pensei que você tinha que recuperar suas energias. – O koorime parou o que estava fazendo para encará-la, sorrindo.

\- Onna, eu sou um youkai. Tenho mais energia do que você pensa. – Botan deslizou um dedo pelo braço dele com um sorriso de falsa inocência.

\- De quanta energia estamos falando exatamente?

\- Algo me diz que logo vamos descobrir. – Hiei respondeu voltando a beijá-la.

 **Haces que mi cielo vuelva a tener ese azul**

 **(Faça com que meu céu volte a ter esse azul)**

 **Pintas de colores mis mañanas solo tu**

 **(Apenas você pinta de várias cores minhas manhãs)**

 **Navego entre las olas de tu voz**

 **(Navego pelas ondas da sua voz)**

 **Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tu**

 **(E você, e você, e você, e somente você)**

 **Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz**

 **(Faça minha alma se despertar com sua luz)**

 **Y tú, y tú, y tu**

 **(E você, e você, e você)**

 **[Solamente Tú – Pablo Alborán]**

 **Término: 02/01/2017.**

1 O amor _Eros_ representa o amor sexual, carnal, repleto de paixões inebriantes, a pura atração física, que manifesta o instinto de união e reprodução. Eros representa o amor pela beleza e a perigosa obsessão pelo amado e o prazer que ele traz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Philia1**

 **Oceans apart day after day**

 **(Oceanos de distância, dia após dia)**

 **And I slowly go insane**

 **(E lentamente vou enlouquecendo)**

 **I hear your voice on the line**

 **(Eu escuto sua voz na linha)**

 **But it doesn't stop the pain**

 **(Mas isso não acaba com a dor)**

Hiei parou sua perseguição por um momento e sentou ao pé de uma árvore. Aquilo já estava ficando cansativo. Estava atrás do mesmo youkai há mais de três dias. Seu corpo, mesmo sendo resistente, já não estava agüentando.

De repente sentiu o dispositivo, que guardava no bolso de sua calça, vibrar. Era a onna. Hiei deu um pequeno sorriso e abriu o aparelho que ela lhe entregara antes de ele partir em sua missão.

\- Oi, Hiei. – Ela disse com um sorriso contagiante. O único motivo pelo qual ele aceitava fazer aquele tipo de serviço era poder vê-la sorrindo daquele jeito.

\- Oi, onna. – O koorime respondeu com um sorriso de canto.

\- Está tudo bem com você? Parece cansado. – A jovem perguntou preocupada. Hiei sempre se sentia melhor ao saber que ela se importava com ele.

\- Só estou trabalhando demais. – Botan pareceu em dúvida sobre se deveria acreditar no que Hiei lhe dizia, mas ele, querendo desviar sua atenção, perguntou o que ela estava fazendo ultimamente. Isso sempre funcionava. A jovem começou a falar de tudo que estava acontecendo no Ningenkai com relação a ela e seus amigos.

\- Ah! E... – O rosto dela ficou vermelho deixando-o intrigado.

\- O que foi, onna?

\- Eu comprei uma cama de casal. Sabe? Pra quando você voltar. – Hiei deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Isso tudo é saudade de mim? – Botan ficou mais vermelha.

\- Seu bobo. É óbvio que estou com saudades de você. Não só dessa parte. – Ela explicou com um sorriso triste. – Sinto falta até de seu mau humor. – O youkai sentiu um aperto no peito.

\- Também sinto sua falta, onna.

\- Quando você vai voltar? – A jovem perguntou receosa, com medo que ele dissesse que demoraria muito tempo.

\- O mais rápido possível. – Hiei podia notar que ela estava prestes a chorar.

\- Promete que vai tomar cuidado? – Ela indagou segurando o choro.

\- Prometo. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

\- Ok. – Botan disse angustiada. – A gente se fala mais tarde?

\- Hm. – Botan lhe mandou um beijo, que fez com que ele sorrisse novamente, e desligou o aparelho.

 **If I see you next to never**

 **(Se eu te vir agora e nunca mais)**

 **How can we say forever?**

 **(Como podemos dizer eternamente?)**

Hiei sabia que aquela poderia ser a última vez em que via Botan. Não era fraco, mas já estava caçando youkais há semanas. Aquele era o último, mas também o mais perigoso e ele estava muito cansado. Tinha que tomar muito cuidado, pois não queria ver Botan chorando por ele. Nunca. Sabia que deveria descansar se quisesse ter um desempenho de luta melhor quando alcançasse o youkai, mas estava sentindo muita falta daquela onna barulhenta. Queria acabar logo com aquilo.

* * *

 **Wherever you go, whatever you do**

 **(Aonde quer que você vá, o que quer que você faça)**

 **I will be right here waiting for you**

 **(Eu estarei bem aqui esperando por você)**

 **Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks**

 **(Seja lá o que for necessário, ou como meu coração fique partido)**

 **I will be right here waiting for you**

 **(Eu estarei bem aqui esperando por você)**

Após desligar o comunicador, Botan começou a chorar. Podia sentir que algo estava errado. Hiei não estava bem. Ele parecia tão abatido. O que será que estava fazendo? Por que se recusava a dizer que missão era essa? Será que estava ferido e não queria que ela soubesse? Por um momento, Botan se desesperou. Sentiu como se seu corpo inteiro se despedaçasse. O que faria se algo acontecesse a ele? Chorou copiosamente por alguns minutos e, por fim, fez o possível para se acalmar.

Não podia ficar daquele jeito. Tinha que ser forte, por ela e por Hiei. O koorime nunca se portaria desta maneira. Ela tinha que esperar por ele com toda a dignidade que conseguisse juntar. Esperaria por ele pelo tempo que fosse preciso. Mesmo que fosse surtar algumas vezes, diante de toda a saudade que sentia.

 **I took for granted, all the times**

 **(Eu dava como certa, todas as vezes)**

 **That I thought would last somehow**

 **(Que pensei que duraria, de alguma forma)**

 **I hear the laughter, I taste the tears**

 **(Eu ouço as risadas, sinto o gosto das lágrimas)**

 **But I can't get near you now**

 **(Mas não posso me aproximar de você agora)**

* * *

Hiei estava deitado no chão no meio da floresta. Conseguira derrotar o youkai, mas talvez fosse à custa de sua própria vida. Estava coberto de sangue, sem forças o suficiente para se levantar. Se fosse atacado naquele momento, não teria como se defender. E se continuasse ali, perdendo sangue, morreria, com certeza. O único pensamento em sua mente era que nem sequer pudera se despedir da onna. Foi nesse momento que o comunicador começou a tocar.

Ele respirou fundo e fez um esforço para tirar o aparelho de seu bolso e abri-lo antes que parasse de vibrar. Botan estava sendo insistente ou ele jamais conseguiria fazer isso a tempo.

\- Onna... – O koorime disse fracamente.

\- Hiei! – Botan gritou ao vê-lo naquele estado. – O que aconteceu?

\- Escute, onna... Acho que não vou sobreviver... – A jovem se desesperou.

\- Hiei, o que está acontecendo? Onde você está?

\- Numa floresta no Makai. – Ele respondeu ofegante. – Não tenho como pedir ajuda. Não vou conseguir... – Hiei se calou repentinamente e Botan olhava para ele assustada pensando no que poderia fazer. – Perdi muito sangue. – O youkai continuou como se não tivesse feito uma pausa enorme.

\- Hiei... – Botan chamou recuperando sua presença de espírito. – Onde exatamente você está?

\- Perto da ala E, eu acho. Onna... – Hiei não queria que ela se colocasse em perigo.

\- Não fale mais nada, Hiei. – Ela disse conjurando seu remo.

\- O que vai fazer? – O koorime cuspiu um pouco de sangue. Botan sabia que precisava correr. Aquilo não era nada bom.

\- Vou salvá-lo. – Ela respondeu com convicção.

\- Não. É perigoso.

\- Pare de falar, Hiei! – A jovem gritou angustiada. – Só... Fique acordado, por favor. Preste atenção na minha voz. – Botan queria chorar e se desesperar, mas sabia que não podia se dar a esse luxo. Começou a falar de amenidades para distraí-lo e mantê-lo consciente até sua chegada. Ela podia notar que Hiei mal conseguia abrir os olhos. A jovem começou a rezar para que ele aguentasse esperar por ela.

Quando sobrevoou a área que ele lhe indicara e conseguiu rastrear sua energia, que estava muito fraca, o avistou inconsciente, Botan praticamente pulou de seu remo e caiu ao lado dele.

\- Hiei! – O youkai não lhe respondia e nem abria os olhos. Botan sentiu que seu batimento cardíaco estava fraco e sabia que ele não duraria muito tempo.

 **Oh, can't you see it baby?**

 **(Oh, você não pod ever, baby?)**

 **You've got me goin' crazy**

 **(Você está me levando à loucura)**

Ela também sabia que aquilo que estava prestes a fazer era arriscado, mas iria usar sua energia espiritual para salvá-lo mesmo assim. O perigo principal estava no fato de que se ela fosse longe demais, poderia perder sua própria vida, mas isso não importava. Tudo o que queria era salvá-lo. Tinha noção de que Hiei seria contra sua ideia, mas já não lhe restavam forças para reclamar. Botan concentrou todo o seu poder nas mãos e direcionou-as para os ferimentos dele. A jovem podia sentir a energia sendo drenada de si, pouco a pouco, mas não se importou, tendo em vista que um dos piores ferimentos finalmente se fechara. Sorriu. Sentia-se cada vez mais fraca, mas faria um esforço para conseguir doar mais um pouco de sua energia para ele. E foi com esse pensamento que acabou desmaiando sobre Hiei.

* * *

 **Wherever you go, whatever you do**

 **(Aonde quer que você vá, o que quer que você faça)**

 **I will be right here waiting for you**

 **(Eu estarei bem aqui esperando por você)**

 **Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks**

 **(Seja lá o que for necessário, ou como meu coração fique partido)**

 **I will be right here waiting for you**

 **(Eu estarei bem aqui esperando por você)**

Quando Botan acordou sentia-se fraca. Olhou ao redor e ficou confusa, pois parecia estar em casa. E a última coisa de que se lembrava era de ter ido ao Makai tentar salvar Hiei. Será que tudo não passara de um sonho? Mas e se não fosse? Hiei estava em perigo. A jovem tentou levantar da cama apressadamente, mas sentiu uma tontura e teve que voltar a se deitar.

\- Baka Onna. – Disse Hiei surpreendendo-a.

\- Hiei? – Ela indagou ainda sem acreditar no que ouvia. – É você mesmo? –A jovem começou a chorar. Hiei, que entrava no quarto com uma bandeja, colocou-a sobre uma cômoda e se aproximou de Botan.

\- Onna. – Ele sentou ao lado dela na cama e ajudou-a a se erguer. – Sou eu.

\- Você está bem? – Ela o abraçou aos prantos. A jovem o apertava como se tivesse medo que ele desaparecesse em pleno ar. Hiei também a abraçou com firmeza.

\- Eu estou bem. Já você...

\- Estou ótima. – Botan se afastou um pouco para pode beijá-lo. Hiei correspondeu, tentando ser o mais gentil possível para não causar nenhum incômodo a ela.

\- Você quase morreu. – Ele respondeu quando se separaram, colocando alguns fios do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha.

\- Não tente inverter a situação, Hiei. Era você que estava estendido no chão, todo ensanguentado. – Botan voltou a chorar ao abraçá-lo novamente. – Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse poder falar com você. – O koorime ficou angustiado diante do desespero da jovem.

\- Está tudo bem agora, onna. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Estamos bem. – Hiei parecia niná-la em seu abraço. – Tudo vai ficar bem.

\- Você não vai ter que voltar pra lá, vai? Por favor, Hiei. Não volte pra lá.

\- Não vou ter que voltar, onna. Está tudo acabado. – Botan foi parando de chorar, mas permaneceu abraçada a ele. – Vamos, você tem que comer alguma coisa. Trouxe um suco e algumas torradas. Não sou muito bom na cozinha, portanto isso vai ter que servir no momento. – A jovem lhe deu um sorriso agradecido e mais um beijo.

\- É lógico que vai servir. – Hiei pegou a bandeja e colocou-a na mesa de cabeceira ao lado dela. – Hiei. – Botan chamou, dessa vez séria. – O que você estava fazendo lá? Que missão era essa? – O youkai suspirou e voltou a sentar ao lado dela. A jovem se sacrificara por ele. Merecia saber a verdade.

 **I wonder how we can survive this romance**

 **(Me pergunto como podemos sobreviver a este romance)**

 **But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance**

 **(Mas, no fim, se estou com você, vou me arriscar)**

\- Koenma me deu essa missão e pediu segredo absoluto sobre isso. – Botan engoliu o que estava mastigando e colocou seu copo sobre a bandeja. Pela maneira que Hiei falava, a situação era bem séria.

\- O que ele te pediu, Hiei? – Botan tinha o direito de ouvir aquilo. Ela realmente se importava com ele e eles estavam juntos. Não iria mais ficar calado.

\- Ele pediu para eu caçar e matar alguns youkais que estavam causando problemas para o Reikai. – Botan arregalou os olhos, chocada. – Koenma não quer que isso se torne público, então preferiu cortar o mal pela raiz, mas também não quer que as pessoas saibam que o príncipe do Reikai contratou um assassino para fazer o serviço sujo para ele.

\- Quantos youkais ele pediu para você matar? – Ela perguntou num fio de voz.

\- Dez. - O koorime desviou seus olhos dos dela. – O último quase me matou. Tive que persegui-lo por quase quatro dias sem descanso até alcançá-lo.

\- E por que... Por que você fez o que ele pediu? – Botan precisava saber.

\- Onna... Eu matei esses youkais. O motivo não importa. – Ela segurou o braço dele, fazendo com ele voltasse a encará-la.

\- Por favor, Hiei. Eu quero saber. – O olhar que ela lhe lançava era tão profundo que ele não teve opção a não ser continuar contando tudo.

\- Koenma disse que eu estaria livre da dívida que tenho com o Reikai e... – Ele respirou fundo. – E que ele não falaria para Emma sobre o nosso relacionamento.

\- O quê? – Botan não podia acreditar. – Ele ameaçou você?

\- Hm. – A jovem já vinha questionando as atitudes de seu chefe há algum tempo, mas aquilo era doentio.

\- Por que não me contou? – A Guia Espiritual indagou com raiva. – Eu teria ido falar com o senhor Emma eu mesma. Quem Koenma pensa que é? Hiei! – Ela insistiu. – Por que não me contou?

\- Achei que talvez você fosse querer terminar com... Isto. – O youkai gesticulou na direção dela e na sua. – Botan ficou boquiaberta. Hiei temera que ela pudesse terminar com o relacionamento deles? – Talvez você achasse que não valia à pena... – Botan sentiu lágrimas de tristeza surgindo em seus olhos.

\- Hiei... – Botan segurou o rosto dele e puxou-o para perto de si. – Escute com atenção. – O koorime assentiu. – Eu te amo. – Ele arregalou os olhos um pouco. – É isso. Eu amo você. E pode ter certeza que Koenma não tem o poder de apagar isso. Você vale à pena. Vale à pena ficar com você mesmo que ele tente nos trazer problemas e não vou desistir disso... – Ela soltou o rosto dele e o imitou, gesticulando na direção dele e na sua. – Nunca. – Hiei sentiu um peso sair de cima de si e deu um pequeno sorriso. Jamais imaginara que poderia ser amado. Ainda mais por alguém como ela.

\- Eu também te amo, onna. – Botan riu e as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

\- Eu sei disso. Mas prefiro que não mate mais youkais pra provar isso.

\- Hm. Temos um acordo. – Ele disse antes de beijá-la.

 **Oh, can't you see it baby?**

 **(Oh, você não pod ever, baby?)**

 **You've got me goin' crazy**

 **(Você está me levando à loucura)**

Botan era incrível. Além de amá-lo, ela o compreendia melhor do ninguém. Não era nenhuma surpresa que ele estivesse completamente apaixonado por ela. Jamais a deixaria.

\- Só quero deixar uma coisa clara. – Hiei falou interrompendo os beijos que trocavam. – A aquisição dessa cama realmente foi um avanço. – Comentou com um sorriso malicioso que fez a jovem corar, embora não pudesse deixar de sorrir.

\- Que bom que gostou, pois estou louca para estreá-la.

\- Onna... Você não está forte o suficiente... – Ele falou preocupado, mas Botan o puxou pela camisa.

\- Quer apostar? – O corpo de Hiei cobriu o dela e a jovem voltou a beijá-lo. Botan nunca parava de surpreendê-lo.

 **Wherever you go, whatever you do**

 **(Aonde quer que você vá, o que quer que você faça)**

 **I will be right here waiting for you**

 **(Eu estarei bem aqui esperando por você)**

 **Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks**

 **(Seja lá o que for necessário, ou como meu coração fique partido)**

 **I will be right here waiting for you**

 **(Eu estarei bem aqui esperando por você)**

 **[Right Here Waiting for You – Richard Marx]**

 **Início e Término: 03/01/2017.**

1 O amor _Philia_ significa "altruísmo", "generosidade". A dedicação ao outro vem sempre antes do próprio interesse. Quem pratica esse estilo de amor entrega-se totalmente à relação e não se importa em abrir mão de certas vontades para a satisfação do ser amado. É visto por muitos, como uma forma incondicional de amar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Storge1**

\- Até onde você rastreou o youkai? – Perguntou Botan confusa.

\- Até uma casa de dança onde apenas cavalheiros podem entrar. – Respondeu Yusuke com um sorriso malicioso.

\- E por que só homens podem entrar nesse lugar? – Ela insistiu desconfiada.

\- Porque as únicas mulheres nesse estabelecimento dançam para entreter os homens. – A jovem estreitou os olhos pra ele.

\- Você está falando de uma boate de strip-tease? – Perguntou Kuwabara animado. – Sempre quis ir numa boate dessas. – Yusuke deu um sorriso amarelo ao ver a cara de raiva que a Guia Espiritual fazia. Hiei e Kurama apenas ouviam a conversa em silêncio. O koorime sabia, pela cara dela, que Botan não gostaria nenhum pouco que ele fosse a esse lugar e tinha que conter o sorriso que quase aparecia em seu rosto ao pensar nos ciúmes dela. A jovem não podia dizer isso com todas as letras, já que seus amigos ainda não sabiam do relacionamento deles.

\- Não é bem uma boate de strip-tease. – Yusuke explicou. – As mulheres dançam num palco, é claro, mas não ficam completamente nuas e os homens não dão gorjetas a elas. Nenhum cliente pode tocá-las, a menos que uma delas se aproxime e permita. São muito rígidos lá.

\- E você pegou todas essas informações ao passar por lá seguindo o youkai? – Botan estava com as mãos na cintura, lançando um olhar assassino na direção dele.

\- Bom... Pode ser que eu já tenha ido lá anteriormente... – O Detetive Espiritual disse num dar de ombros.

\- E agora planeja ir de novo... Com todos os seus amiguinhos. – Constatou a jovem.

\- O youkai está lá. – Insistiu Yusuke. – Todos temos que ir. – Ele explicou indicando Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei e a si mesmo.

\- Eu vou junto. – A jovem falou. Só de pensar em Hiei num lugar desses, ela já tinha vontade de bater nele.

\- Botan! Está louca? – Kuwabara perguntou chocado. – As únicas mulheres lá são as que dançam para seduzir os homens.

\- Não quero saber. Vou assim mesmo. – Ela lançou um olhar queixoso a Hiei, mas era óbvio que ele não queria que ela fosse àquele lugar.

\- E o que planeja fazer? Dançar para seduzir alguém. – O koorime indagou sarcasticamente. – Como se você tivesse essa capacidade. – Ele lançou um olhar de desdém para ela e deu um sorriso de canto. Sabia que Botan ficaria furiosa com ele, mas não queria de maneira alguma que ela se expusesse ao perigo e aos olhares de outros homens. Hiei a achava extremamente sedutora, mas se alguém tivesse o direito de vê-la dançando sensualmente, teria que ser apenas ele.

\- Ora... – Botan tentou argumentar, mas não permitiram que ela dissesse mais nada.

\- Botan... – Interrompeu Kurama com gentileza. – Talvez seja melhor você nos deixar resolver esse caso, sozinhos. Sei que você quer ajudar, mas parece que, dessa vez, é melhor assim. – Até Kurama estava traindo ela. A jovem sentiu que se continuasse ali por mais tempo, começaria a chorar. Todos estavam expulsando-a como se fosse uma incapaz por ser mulher.

\- Ok. – Ela disse por fim e se afastou para conjurar seu remo. – Depois nos falamos. – Não voltou a olhar para Hiei. Ele a magoara. Deveriam ser parceiros, mas ele, simplesmente a dispensara. Ela partiu deixando-os para trás. Eles estavam muito enganados se achavam que tudo acabaria assim. Principalmente Hiei.

* * *

Assim que entrou na boate, Hiei pôde notar que não tinha a menor vontade de estar ali. Os homens olhavam para as mulheres como se fossem devorá-las na primeira oportunidade que surgisse. Era como se nunca tivessem visto uma mulher na vida. Agiam como se elas fossem apenas um meio para um fim. Era degradante. Ele dissera certa vez que só usaria Botan se eles ficassem juntos, mas sabia que não teria tido coragem de fazer isso com ela. Embora ele soubesse que isso lhe custaria caro, estava satisfeito por terem impedido que ela fosse junto com eles.

\- Aqui, Hiei. Tome uma bebida. – Disse Yusuke lhe estendendo um copo de uísque.

\- Detetive, estamos aqui a trabalho. – Ele disse repreendendo-o. Nem sequer gostava muito daquela bebida.

\- Eu sei. Eu sei. – Respondeu seu amigo sorrindo e voltando a lhe oferecer o copo. – Mas isso não significa que não possamos nos divertir enquanto isso. – Um homem que estava perto do palco levantou. – Veja. Um lugar vagou. Você pode se sentar ali e tentar rastrear o Youkai. – Yusuke o empurrou naquela direção e fez com que ele sentasse. – Agora trate de se divertir... Quero dizer, trabalhe! – Ele colocou o copo de Hiei numa mesa ao lado de sua cadeira. – Eu e Kuwabara vamos nos posicionar do outro lado do palco. Kurama vai ficar perto do bar. Qualquer coisa é só se comunicar com a gente por telepatia. – Yusuke concluiu antes de afastar rapidamente.

Hiei sabia que estava sendo enganado. Yusuke e Kuwabara não fariam nada a respeito do youkai. Só queriam observar as mulheres. O koorime suspirou. Preferia estar em casa com sua onna. Preferia estar observando-a enquanto dormia.

Um homem empurrou a cadeira em que ele estava sentado, despertando-o de seus devaneios. Tinha que ficar atento. Não era a hora nem o lugar para ficar pensando em Botan. Devia ao menos fingir que estava interessado no show. Uma jovem terminou sua performance e outra subiu ao palco. Hiei arregalou os olhos surpreso. Só podia estar delirando. Aquela mulher era a onna.

 **Tonight I'm gonna throw my past away**

 **(Hoje à noite eu vou jogar fora o meu passado)**

 **Tonight I'm gonna live like my last day**

 **(Hoje à noite vou viver como se fosse meu último dia)**

 **It makes me wanna say**

 **(Isso me faz querer dizer)**

Hiei ficou boquiaberto. Botan subiu ao palco usando um short jeans extremamente curto e uma blusa branca colada no corpo. A blusa parecia estar molhada, pois ele podia ver o sutiã preto que ela usava por baixo, o que deixava seus seios em destaque. E isso não era tudo. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela usava um pouco de maquiagem. Seja lá o que ela estivesse usando, seus olhos pareciam mais brilhantes que o normal. Era perturbador vê-la rebolando daquele jeito no palco na frente de todos aqueles homens. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria tirá-la dali para evitar que olhassem para ela, queria ficar assistindo-a dançar.

 **When you're around I can tell**

 **(Quando você está por perto, eu posso dizer)**

 **I'm about to lose myself**

 **(Que estou prestes a perder o controle)**

 **Caught up in the moment again**

 **(Presa nesse momento novamente)**

 **Boy you take my breath away**

 **(Garoto, você tira o meu fôlego)**

Botan pareceu localizá-lo imediatamente em meio aos outros homens e passou a dançar olhando e gesticulando para ele. Hiei começou a se perguntar se aquilo tudo era real. Aquela era a mesma onna com quem ele morava? Botan deslizava as mãos por seu corpo e mordia os lábios sorrindo para ele. Aquilo tudo estava enlouquecendo-o. "Onna, o que está fazendo?" Ele conseguiu lhe perguntar por meio de telepatia. A jovem podia notar que o koorime estava ofegante mesmo através de pensamentos e sorriu maliciosamente. Ela rebolou até o chão e em seguida ficou de joelhos. Outras jovens subiram ao palco e dançavam em sincronia ao fundo.

 **I don't care if people wanna stop and stare**

 **(Eu não me import se as pessoas querem parar e olhar)**

 **We'll just pretend that no one's there**

 **(Vamos apenas finger que não há ninguém lá)**

 **They'll fade away**

 **(Eles sumirão)**

 **Boy you make me wanna say, wanna say**

 **(Garoto, você me faz querer dizer, querer dizer)**

"Estou tentando ser sedutora". Ela respondeu também por meio de pensamentos. "Será que estou conseguindo?" Hiei engoliu em seco. Botan começou a engatinhar em sua direção, o que deixava seus seios mais proeminentes, embora seus cabelos os ocultassem um pouco. "Acho que posso ser mais sedutora do que eu pensava". Ela disse se referindo aos homens no salão. A jovem cantava enquanto se aproximava dele. "Estou vendo isso". Ele respondeu meio a contragosto. Nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais loucos, poderia imaginar aquela cena. Botan estava seduzindo-o. Ela sempre o seduzia, mas daquela vez estava empenhada nisso. Era como se fosse uma missão.

 **From here on out we'll live out loud**

 **(De agora em diante viveremos no limite)**

 **You and me against the world**

 **(Você e eu contra o mundo)**

 **Don't matter how things turn out**

 **(Não importa como as coisas fiquem)**

 **Baby we're together now**

 **(Baby, estamos juntos agora)**

A jovem chegou à beira do palco e sentou esticando as pernas para for a, cruzando-as na frente dele, para em seguida descruzá-las e descer do palco e se aproximar dele. Hiei sentiu seu coração disparar. O que Botan faria agora? A jovem parou na frente dele e sentou em seu colo. O rosto do koorime ficou vermelho quando sentiu que todos olhavam para eles, mas logo seus pensamentos passaram a se concentrar na jovem que estava sobre si. Botan começou a dançar ali mesmo onde estava, o que fazia seus corpos se tocarem intimamente.

 **I don't care if people wanna stop and stare**

 **(Eu não me import se as pessoas querem parar e olhar)**

 **We'll just pretend that no one's there**

 **(Vamos apenas finger que não há ninguém lá)**

 **They'll fade away**

 **(Eles sumirão)**

 **Boy you make me wanna say, wanna say**

 **(Garoto, você me faz querer dizer, querer dizer)**

Hiei estava atônito. Observava o corpo de Botan se mover e seu único desejo era tocá-la e beijá-la como se estivessem a sós e em casa. Quase havia esquecido que estavam num local público. Seus dedos esbarravam de leve nas coxas dela. O koorime não sabia como estava conseguindo controlar a vontade de apertá-las.

\- Não precisa ter medo, Hiei. Você tem permissão para me tocar. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele com um sorriso malicioso. Hiei sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. – Só não sei se é uma boa ideia no momento. – "Onna, você está brincando com fogo". – Ele respondeu em pensamento quando a jovem voltou a encará-lo enquanto dançava. "Ainda não". Botan pensou com um sorriso convencido ao sair do colo dele. "O youkai que procuramos está a duas cadeiras de distância de você. À esquerda". Com algum esforço Hiei conseguiu desviar os olhos do corpo dela e observar o sujeito. Era a mesma pessoa que esbarrara em sua cadeira ao passar. Botan subiu ao palco para terminar seu show e Hiei avisou aos outros sobre o youkai.

Logo o cercaram e o capturaram, sem muito alarde. Mas as imagens de Botan dançando para ele, não saiam da cabeça de Hiei.

 **Tonight I'm gonna throw my past away**

 **(Hoje à noite eu vou jogar fora o meu passado)**

 **Tonight I'm gonna live like my last day**

 **(Hoje à noite vou viver como se fosse meu último dia)**

 **It makes me wanna say**

 **(Isso me faz querer dizer)**

 **[Wanna Say – Kat Graham]**

* * *

\- Bom trabalho, pessoal. – Disse Yusuke depois de terem levado o youkai para a prisão do Reikai. Todos podiam notar que ele estava um pouco bêbado. – E quem diria que você tinha pernas tão notáveis, Botan. – A jovem corou e Hiei cerrou os punhos, tentando não demonstrar que ficara com ciúmes do comentário de seu amigo. – Nem acreditei quando a vi no palco. E você, Hiei... Que sortudo. Você ganhou uma lap dance da Botan. Nunca imaginei que veria isso. – Kurama notou que o humor de Hiei só piorava com os comentários de Yusuke e resolveu intervir.

\- Acho que todos concordamos que tivemos um dia longo. – Ele disse antes de Kuwabara também tecesse comentários sobre o corpo de Botan. – É melhor irmos embora.

\- Finalmente alguém disse algo plausível. – O koorime respondeu dando as costas para o grupo e começando a se afastar. Não havia dado mais de dez passos quando Botan o alcançou.

\- Você me deixou pra trás. Está querendo que eu vá embora sozinha? – Ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. A jovem ainda usava as roupas com que dançara, embora a camisa já tivesse secado àquela altura. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque.

\- Faça o que quiser. – Ele respondeu num dar de ombros sem olhar para ela e eles caminharam em silêncio durante algum tempo.

\- Está ficando um pouco frio, não é? – Botan comentou quebrando o silêncio e Hiei franziu o cenho mais ainda.

\- Não acho. Você deve estar com frio por estar quase nua. – Ele parou de andar e a encarou. Aparentemente não conseguiria esperar que chegassem a casa para discutir o que acabara de acontecer.

\- O quê? – Ela indagou surpresa também parando de andar. – O que você quer dizer com isso, Hiei? – A jovem estreitou seus olhos. Também estava com raiva da atitude que ele tivera mais cedo, mas estava disposta a esquecer o assunto, agora iriam falar sobre tudo.

\- O que é tão difícil de entender no que acabei de falar? Você está quase nua. Não se olhou no espelho recentemente? – O youkai insistiu.

\- Não estou quase nua. – Ela contestou cruzando os braços. – E como você esperava que eu conseguisse entrar naquela boate se não fosse assim?

\- Você não tinha que entrar lá. – Ele explicou como se fosse óbvio.

\- Só por que sou mulher? Eu queria ajudar vocês.

\- Como? Se exibindo para aqueles sujeitos?

\- Deu certo, não deu? – A jovem descruzou os braços e agitou-os no ar. Sempre gesticulava quando ficava nervosa.

\- Teria dado certo do mesmo jeito se você não fosse lá. – Hiei não sabia mais o que dizer para fazê-la entender que não havia necessidade de ela se expor daquela maneira.

\- Ah, claro. Eu não podia ir, mas você podia ficar lá olhando aquelas mulheres e bebendo seu drinque tranquilamente, não é? – Não fora só o fato de eles terem expulsado ela da missão que a irritara tanto. O fato de Hiei não ter se recusado a ir também contribuíra muito pra isso. – Qual é o grande problema, Hiei? Eu te deixei constrangido? É isso? É só você apagar a dança da sua cabeça, afinal eu não sou sedutora. – Botan voltou a andar, deixando-o para trás, mas logo sentiu que ele segurava seu braço. – O que foi agora? Já não discutimos o suficiente pra você?

\- Onna, você sabe muito bem que eu só falei isso porque eles não sabem sobre a gente.

\- E qual é o problema se souberem? Não me importo. – Ela falou um pouco mais alto e depois respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. – Olha, eu sei que vocês teriam resolvido tudo sem minha ajuda, mas não gostei da maneira como falaram comigo pra me deixar para trás, ok? Principalmente você. – Ela olhou para o chão com uma expressão de mágoa. – Por que disse aquilo para mim?

\- Porque eu não queria que você fosse até lá. Eu já disse. – Hiei soltou o braço dela e cruzou os braços.

\- Mas por quê?

\- E você ainda pergunta? – Ele perguntou incrédulo. – Achei aquele lugar degradante. Você, por acaso, gostou que aqueles homens te olhassem daquela maneira primitiva?

\- Eu... Não. – A jovem o encarou resignada. – Foi por isso que me concentrei em você. Pelo menos você não estava me olhando daquele jeito. – Ela corou. – Não estou dizendo que você não me desejava, mas você me olhou como se, além de me desejar, se preocupasse realmente comigo e quisesse me proteger. Você me olhou como se amasse tudo em mim. E também não sei o que deu em mim para fazer aquela lap dance pra você... Mas o seu olhar de desejo me fez sentir poderosa. – Botan deu um pequeno sorriso. – Foi bom me sentir desse jeito.

\- Quão bom foi isso? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Muito bom. – A jovem disse ainda sorrindo. A briga deles parecia esquecida.

\- Ainda tenho permissão para tocá-la? – Hiei perguntou quando deu um passo a frente para ficar bem perto dela. A jovem assentiu. Seus corpos quase se tocando. – O quanto posso tocá-la? – Botan fingiu pensar e aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dele.

\- Muito. – O koorime deu um sorriso de canto. Em seguida se afastou para lhe entregar sua capa. Botan pegou com uma expressão de frustração. Queria muito que Hiei a tivesse beijado. Ela colocou a capa.

\- Não vai proteger suas pernas. – Ele constatou analisando-as. – Da próxima vez que for expô-las, espera até estarmos a sós. Botan voltou a sorrir.

\- Vou pensar no seu caso. – Eles voltaram a caminhar lado a lado e, após alguns minutos, Botan segurou a mão dele. Depois de sentar em seu colo, isso não parecia tão absurdo. Pensou que Hiei não fosse apertar sua mão em retorno, mas estava muito enganada. Ela sorriu satisfeita.

\- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo. – Ela disse lhe dando um beijo no rosto, deixando-o vermelho.

\- Hm. Desculpe por ter dito aquilo tudo mais cedo. – Botan não esperava por isso. Hiei realmente estava lhe pedindo desculpas? – Eu só não podia suportar que minha... – Ele se calou repentinamente, surpreso. O que iria dizer?

\- Sua o que, Hiei? – A jovem perguntou, também surpresa, fazendo com que ele parasse de andar novamente. Como ele permanecera calado, ela apenas baixara a cabeça com um sorriso triste. – Não temos nada sério. Você nem ao menos queria que os rapazes soubessem.

\- Eu pensei que você quisesse assim. – Ele disse por fim.

\- Eu? E por que eu iria querer esconder nosso relacionamento? – Ela indagou incrédula. – Não me diga que ainda acha que vou querer deixá-lo?

\- Não. – Hiei sabia que a jovem o amava de verdade.

\- Então não vejo sentido em ficar escondendo que estamos juntos. – Botan concluiu.

\- Tem razão. – Hiei concordou e a encarou. – Quer se casar comigo? – Se a jovem não estivesse de mãos dadas com ele, provavelmente teria caído no chão.

\- O quê? – Perguntou confusa. Será que entendera certo?

\- Perguntei se você quer se casar comigo? – O koorime repetiu a pergunta e Botan não sabia se sorria ou se chorava.

\- Você está falando sério, Hiei?

\- Você realmente quer que eu repita a pergunta pela terceira vez? – Ele indagou com um sorriso de canto. Ela assentiu. – Onna, você quer se casar comigo? – Botan deu um gritinho e se jogou nos braços dele.

\- Sim! Sim! Eu quero me casar com você, Hiei. – Ela falou animada dando um beijo na boca dele e, em seguida, espalhando beijos por seu rosto. Até Hiei, que geralmente se mantinha sério, estava rindo da reação da jovem.

\- Ok, onna. Já deu pra entender que você está feliz, mas podemos ir logo pra casa? – Ele perguntou após beijá-la na boca. Ainda empolgada, Botan se afastou para encará-lo.

\- Por que essa vontade repentina de ir pra casa? – A jovem perguntou desconfiada.

\- Até onde me lembro, tenho permissão para tocá-la. Muito. – Ele constatou como se fosse óbvio. – Mas não posso fazer isso na rua.

\- Você está tão ansioso assim? – Ela disse brincando enquanto o envolvia pelo pescoço.

\- Onna, você deveria estar se perguntando como consegui me controlar até agora, se desde que você fez aquela dança no meu colo quero rasgar suas roupas e possuí-la. – Ele explicou envolvendo-a pela cintura.

\- Isso soa como algo primitivo pra mim... – Botan encostou seu corpo ao dele sabendo que aquilo só o perturbaria mais ainda. Podia sentir que ele mal respirava.

\- Muito primitivo mesmo. – Ela o beijou no pescoço.

\- Acho melhor você me levar pra casa correndo porque acho que também estou começando a ficar primitiva. – Com um olhar de desejo, Hiei a pegou no colo e correu em direção a casa deles... Ou acabariam sendo presos por atentado ao pudor.

 **Início: 28/12/2016**

 **Término: 26/01/2017.**

1 O nome da divindade grega da amizade é _Storge_. Por isso, quem tende a ter esse estilo de amor valoriza a confiança mútua, o entrosamento e os projetos compartilhados. O romance começa de maneira tão gradual que os parceiros nem sabem dizer quando exatamente. A atração física não é o principal. O que conta é a confiança mútua e os valores compartilhados. Os amantes do tipo storge revelam satisfação com a vida afetiva. Acontece geralmente entre grandes amigos. Normalmente os casais com este tipo de amor conhecem muito bem um ao outro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Psique1**

 **Saturday morning, jumped out of bed**

 **(Sábado de manhã, pulei da cama)**

 **And put on my best suit**

 **(E coloquei meu melhor terno)**

 **Got in my car and raced like a jet all the way to you**

 **(Entrei no carro e corri como um jato todo o caminha até você)**

Hiei acordou sendo sacudido por Botan. Achou estranho. Esse tipo de coisa nunca acontecia. Ele sempre levantava antes dela. A jovem estava animada e já preparara o café.

\- O que está acontecendo, onna? – Ele perguntou confuso, após se levantar e sentar à mesa da cozinha.

\- Não me diga que esqueceu? – Ela falou assustada e Hiei, ainda sonolento, tentava se lembrar o que era tão importante para Botan acordar cedo. – Hoje você tem uma reunião com Emma. Sobre nosso casamento. – O koorime se lembrava disso, mas não achava que fosse algo tão importante a ponto de acordar tão cedo. Era uma mera formalidade, apenas para satisfazer a vontade dela.

\- Não esqueci, onna. Mas por que temos que acordar tão cedo por conta disso? A reunião é às nove da manhã e agora ainda são seis e meia. – Ele disse rabugento. Estava acostumado a acordar cedo, mas acordava no seu ritmo e não a duzentos e vinte volts como ela.

\- Isso é muito importante, Hiei. – Ela explicou sorrindo. – Você vai pedir a permissão de Emma para nos casarmos e espero que tudo corra bem. – Hiei bebeu um gole de seu café, pensativo. Toda vez que a jovem dizia isso, ele ficava preocupado. Havia a possibilidade de Emma negar seu pedido e, então, como ela ficaria?

\- Onna, estou fazendo isso porque você me pediu, mas se ele não concordar, nós ainda vamos nos casar, certo? – Ele fizera esta pergunta o mesmo número de vezes que a jovem fizera a dela.

\- Isso é óbvio, Hiei. – Botan disse comendo um onigiri. – Você não vai se livrar de mim. – Ele deu um sorriso de canto e também comeu um onigiri. – Separei a roupa que você vai usar. Uma camisa social branca e uma calça preta. Acho que você poderia usar uma gravata... – Hiei olhou para ela levemente assustado. – Estou brincando sobre a gravata. – Ela explicou rindo. – Mas o resto é verdade. Você fica tão lindo usando camisa social. Nem Emma vai conseguir resistir. – O koorime corou e sorriu. Aquela onna era completamente maluca.

\- Não delire. Ele provavelmente vai me enxotar de lá. – Hiei sabia que Koenma não era daquele jeito à toa. Seu pai era muito rígido quando se tratava de youkais.

\- Vamos pensar positivo, ok? – A jovem disse continuando a comer, sorridente. Hiei esperava que ela estivesse certa já que aquilo era tão importante em sua opinião.

* * *

 **Knocked on your door with heart in my hand**

 **(Bati na sua porta com o coração na mão)**

 **To ask you a question**

 **(Para te fazer uma pergunta)**

 **'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man**

 **(Pois eu sei que você é um homem à moda antiga)**

 **Yeah, yeah**

 **(Sim, sim)**

Hiei bateu à porta do escritório de Emma no horário combinado e aguardou. Em poucos segundos uma Guia Espiritual abriu a porta para ele. O lugar era suntuoso. Cheio de artefatos históricos e objetos que pareciam estar impregnados de poder. A jovem o guiou até a sala ao lado, que era onde Emma ficava. Ele estava sentado atrás de uma mesa enorme e que estava cheia de papéis. Decidir quem ia para o inferno ou para o céu, aparentemente, não era tão fácil.

\- Entre. – Disse Emma com sua voz grossa. – Ou planeja ficar na porta o dia todo? – Hiei entrou na sala e parou à frente da mesa dele. Se ele sentia algum medo, Emma não poderia dizer, pois estava com sua expressão de indiferença usual. – Sente-se. – O koorime puxou a cadeira e sentou como se nada o preocupasse. A maioria das pessoas que tinham a oportunidade de ver Emma sempre chegava tremendo de medo. – Então, o que você quer falar comigo, afinal? Deve ser importante, já que você decidiu esperar três meses até que pudéssemos nos reunir. – Hiei achara que aquele tempo de espera tivesse sido feito unicamente para fazê-lo desistir dessa reunião. Mesmo que Emma não soubesse de suas intenções, obviamente não queria vê-lo.

 **Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?**

 **(Posso ter sua filha pelo resto da minha vida?)**

 **Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know**

 **(Diga sim, diga sim, pois eu preciso saber)**

 **You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die**

 **(Você diz que eu nunca terei sua benção até o dia da minha morte)**

 **Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is no!**

 **(Que azar, meu amigo, mas a resposta é não!)**

\- Estou aqui unicamente para fazer uma pergunta. E se dependesse de mim essa pergunta não seria feita, mas Botan insistiu que eu tentasse. – Hiei respondeu sério, mas sem ser desdenhoso, como normalmente seria.

\- E qual é a grande pergunta? – Indagou Emma, zombeteiro.

\- Você me dá permissão para casar com Botan? – Hiei esperava que Emma gritasse com ele e o expulsasse sem lhe responder, mas não esperava que ele caísse na gargalhada. Emma ria descontroladamente como se o koorime tivesse lhe contato uma piada muito engraçada.

\- Certo... Agora que você já fez sua brincadeira, diga o que realmente quer aqui. – Falou Emma quando conseguiu se controlar um pouco.

\- Nunca falei mais sério. Quero me casar com Botan e, por algum motivo, ela gostaria de ter sua permissão. É por isso que estou aqui. – O Deus parou de rir abruptamente e encarou Hiei. Parecia estar avaliando se ele dizia a verdade.

\- Você só pode estar louco. – Respondeu Emma, por fim, recostando-se em sua cadeira. – Se é isso que realmente quer, perdeu seu tempo. Eu nunca vou dar minha benção a vocês. E estou começando a questionar o juízo de Botan. O que ela está pensando? Se casar com um demônio? Um assassino? – Hiei engoliu em seco para não explodir e atacar Emma.

\- Esta é sua palavra final? Mesmo que nós nos amemos? Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer? – O koorime sentia que suas mãos tremiam de raiva. Tentava respirar fundo e contar até dez como Botan lhe instruíra, mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

\- Amor? E o que você entende sobre isso? Sua raça só sabe atacar e pegar o que bem querem. Você não pode saber nada sobre o amor. Nunca foi amado. – Aquilo magoou Hiei mais do que tudo que ele já havia ouvido naquela sala. Cerrou os punhos e podia sentir que rompera a pele de suas mãos, fazendo o sangue verter.

\- Não. Eu nunca fui amado. – Ele constatou sombriamente. – Não até conhecer Botan. – Emma olhou para ele como se Hiei fosse um mero inseto.

\- Não importa. Você continua sendo um youkai assassino e ela é uma Guia Espiritual, o que seria a coisa mais próxima de um anjo. Você não a merece. – Hiei abriu as mãos e viu que estavam cobertas de sangue. O que Emma dizia era verdade. Ele sempre seria um assassino.

* * *

 **Why you gotta be so rude?**

 **(Por que você tem que ser tão rude?)**

 **Don't you know I'm human too?**

 **(Você não sabe que sou humano também?)**

 **Why you gotta be so rude?**

 **(Por que você tem que ser tão rude?)**

 **I'm gonna marry her anyway**

 **(Eu vou me casar com ela de qualquer maneira)**

Hiei estava desnorteado. A discussão que tivera com Emma durara algum tempo e ele ainda não podia acreditar em tudo que ouvira. Sabia que não merecia Botan e sabia que fizera mais coisas ruins do que boas no mundo, mas as coisas que o pai de Koenma lhe dissera chegavam ao nível da crueldade. O koorime estava nervoso e não queria ir para casa daquele jeito. Não queria olhar nos olhos de Botan e contar tudo que Emma lhe dissera sem se acalmar primeiro. Sentia que carregava uma energia muito ruim e não queria levar aquilo para casa.

Optou por ir até a casa de Kurama. Ele sempre conseguia acalmá-lo. Talvez se conversassem, ele pudesse voltar a raciocinar normalmente. Entrou pela janela do quarto do amigo e se surpreendeu ao ver que Yusuke e Kuwabara também estavam lá. Aparentemente Kurama estava ensinando alguma matéria escolar para eles.

\- Olá, Hiei. – Disse Kurama animado, mas voltou a ficar sério ao notar a expressão de seu melhor amigo. Hiei parecia desolado.

\- O que aconteceu, baixinho? – Perguntou Kuwabara imediatamente. Com sua energia espiritual elevada, era capaz de perceber logo que algo estava errado. Hiei parecia incapaz de falar naquele momento.

\- Acho melhor você se sentar e contar pra gente o que aconteceu. – Insistiu Yusuke ficando preocupado também. Nunca vira Hiei daquele jeito. O koorime sentou na cama de Kurama e respirou fundo.

\- Se vou falar sobre o que aconteceu, preciso de uma bebida. – Concluiu o youkai, que sentia que suas mãos ainda tremiam.

\- Tem alguma bebida aqui? – Perguntou Yusuke a Kurama.

\- Meus pais não gostam de beber. É melhor irmos a um bar que tem aqui perto. – Os quatro saíram e foram até o bar. Depois que todos estavam acomodados numa mesa mais afastada das outras pessoas com seus copos cheios, Yusuke insistiu para que Hiei falasse o que acontecera. Ele terminara seu copo de uma vez só e se servira de mais um pouco da garrafa que estava no meio da mesa.

\- A onna e eu vamos nos casar. – Disse simplesmente, deixando todos surpresos.

\- O quê? – Perguntou Kuwabara com os olhos arregalados.

\- A Botan? Você vai casar com a Botan? – Indagou Yusuke sem acreditar.

\- Hiei, essa é uma ótima notícia. – Kurama falou como se já esperasse por isso. – Parabéns.

\- É verdade. Parabéns, Hiei. – Yusuke conseguiu dizer quando se recompôs. – Apesar de ser uma grande surpresa, espero que vocês sejam felizes juntos.

\- Põe surpresa nisso, Urameshi. – Completou Kuwabara. – Fico feliz por vocês, é claro, mas é óbvio que não esperava por essa notícia. Quando vocês começaram a sair? Depois daquele dia na boate? – Indagou curioso.

\- Não. Já estávamos juntos naquele dia. – Hiei explicou e Kurama pensou consigo mesmo que isso explicava muita coisa.

\- Entendo. – Disse o ruivo. – Mas isso não explica porque você está desse jeito. O que aconteceu, Hiei? – Bebendo mais um gole de sua bebida, Hiei começou a contar o que acontecera na reunião com Emma. Seus amigos ficaram chocados com tudo que ouviram.

 **Marry that girl, marry her anyway**

 **(Casar com aquela garota, casar com ela de qualquer jeito)**

 **Marry that girl no matter what you say**

 **(Casar com aquela garota, não importa o que você diga)**

 **Marry that girl and we'll be a family**

 **(Casar com aquela garota e seremos uma família)**

 **Why you gotta be so rude?**

 **(Por que você tem que ser tão rude?)**

\- Mas isso é horrível. – Disse Kuwabara, por fim. – Ele não podia tratá-lo assim. Tempos que fazer alguma coisa.

\- Ele é um Deus. Não há nada que possamos fazer. – Concluiu Hiei, sombrio. – Você acha que eu já não o teria matado se pudesse?

\- A opinião dele importa alguma coisa pra você? – Perguntou Yusuke encarando seu amigo, tentando ser o mais compreensivo possível.

\- Não. Mas a onna gostaria de ter a benção dele. – O koorime explicou prestes a encher seu copo mais uma vez, mas Kurama o impediu.

\- Você disse que ela vai se casar com você mesmo sem a benção de Emma, Hiei. – Kurama falou tentando animá-lo. – Sei que você ficou com raiva das coisas que ele disse, mas não pode voltar bêbado para casa. Isso só iria deixar Botan preocupada. – Hiei sabia que seu amigo estava certo.

\- Kurama tem razão. – Concordou Yusuke sorrindo. – Além do mais, o casamento de vocês vai ser incrível. Vamos fazer uma despedida de solteiro para você que vai entrar para a história.

\- Tem razão, Urameshi. Temos que começar a preparar tudo desde já. – Disse Kuwabara animado com a ideia. O koorime deu um sorriso de canto, mesmo sem querer. Fizera bem em falar com seus amigos antes de ir para casa.

\- Ainda tem a questão mais importante. – Yusuke falou convicto. – Quem vai ser o padrinho? Acho justo que seja eu, já que sou seu melhor conselheiro.

\- Não concordo. – Disse Kurama com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Ei! Eu acho que também devo ser levado em consideração. – Completou Kuwabara. Ele e Yusuke estavam prestes a começar uma grande discussão.

\- Os três vão ser os padrinhos. – Todos se calaram e olharam para Hiei, que se levantava. – A onna disse que seria o mais adequado e eu concordei. Ela vai chamar Keiko, Yukina e Shizuru para serem as madrinhas. – Kurama deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto Yusuke e Kuwabara discutiam o que deveriam planejar para a despedida de solteiro. Botan estava, definitivamente, sendo uma boa influência sobre Hiei. – Vou pra casa. – Ele disse se despedindo dos amigos com um aceno de cabeça. Tinha que falar com Botan. Esperava que ela entendesse que a culpa não fora dele.

* * *

 **I hate to do this, you leave no choice**

 **(Eu odeio fazer isso, mas você não me dá escolhas)**

 **Can't live without her**

 **(Não posso viver sem ela)**

 **Love me or hate me, we will be both standing at that altar**

 **(Me ame ou me odeie, nós estaremos juntos de pé naquele altar)**

 **Or we will run away to another galaxy, you know**

 **(Ou vamos fugir para outra galáxia, você sabe)**

 **You know she's in love with me**

 **(Você sabe que ela me ama)**

 **She will go anywhere I go**

 **(Ela vai para qualquer lugar que eu for)**

\- Hiei? – Botan chamou animada quando ouviu o barulho da janela se fechando. Ela saiu da cozinha e foi até a sala. – Como foi a reunião? Achei que você demorou... – Quando viu o rosto dele, a jovem soube que a reunião não fora boa. – O que aconteceu? – Hiei se aproximou dela e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. Botan o abraçou e correspondeu ao beijo. Não entendia porque Hiei estava sendo tão afoito, mas sabia que ele precisava daquele beijo e do carinho dela. Quando pararam de se beijar a jovem continuou abraçada a ele, mas o Koorime a afastou e segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos. Logo Botan notou que a mão dele estava machucada e segurou-a. – O que aconteceu com sua mão, Hiei? Não me diga que Emma e você brigaram. – Hiei fechou sua mão e a deixou cair ao lado do corpo antes de encará-la.

\- Nós brigamos. Mas não fisicamente. – Rapidamente a jovem entendeu como ele se machucara e foi pegar o kit de primeiros socorros.

\- O que aconteceu, Hiei? Diga. – Botan puxou-o em direção ao sofá e sentou-se ao lado dele. Ela preparou os medicamentos e pegou uma das mãos dele para passar o remédio.

\- Ele não deu sua benção para que nos casássemos. – Hiei respondeu simplesmente. A jovem estava angustiada. Sentia que algo o perturbava muito.

\- Mas o que ele disse? Não acho que você se machucaria desse jeito se ele só tivesse negado nosso pedido. – Depois de passar o remédio na outra mão dele, Botan fez com que ele deitasse a cabeça sobre a almofada no seu colo. – Se acalme e me conte o que aconteceu. – Ela pediu acariciando os cabelos dele enquanto sua outra mão estava pousada sobre seu peito. Hiei já se sentia mais calmo por estar perto dela.

\- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia você saber tudo o que ele disse, onna. – Hiei falou suspirando enquanto relaxava nos braços dela.

\- Eu quero saber, Hiei. Afinal tudo que você ouviu foi porque eu pedi que você fosse até lá. Quero saber o que aconteceu. – Hiei olhou para ela e assentiu.

 **Flashback**

 **Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?**

 **(Posso ter sua filha pelo resto da minha vida?)**

 **Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know**

 **(Diga sim, diga sim, pois eu preciso saber)**

 **You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die**

 **(Você diz que eu nunca terei sua benção até o dia da minha morte)**

 **Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still no!**

 **(Que azar, meu amigo, pois a resposta continua sendo não!)**

\- Não tem nada a dizer em sua defesa? – Perguntou Emma com um sorriso sarcástico. – Acho que você sabe muito bem que posso puxar o registro de tu que você já fez de errado na vida.

\- Não é preciso. – Respondeu Hiei tentando manter a calma. – Eu sei exatamente tudo o que fiz de errado. Mas eu a amo. Vamos nos casar com sua permissão ou não. Vim aqui para agradá-la, mas se você se recusa a aceitar, não há nada que eu possa fazer. – O koorime levantou de sua cadeira e se preparou para sair.

\- Hiei, não entendo porque essa fixação com uma reles Guia Espiritual. Creio que você já se divertiu com ela. Já conseguiu o que queria. Deixe-a em paz agora. – Insistiu o Deus sendo complacente. Hiei não conseguiu mais se conter. Como aquele idiota ousava falar assim da sua onna?

\- Acho que você não está escutando, Emma. – Hiei deu um soco na mesa. – Vamos nos casar. Você não tem como impedir isso. – Emma deu um sorriso cínico.

\- Tem certeza de que ela não pode ser convencida a esquecer essa bobagem? Nós do Reikai podemos ser persuasivos.

\- Tenho certeza absoluta que Botan iria a qualquer lugar para ficar comigo. Você pode dizer o mesmo? – Hiei indagou com um sorriso de canto que enfureceu Emma.

\- Pois que ela faça isso. Minha benção vocês não terão. – E assim Hiei deu as costas a ele e saiu da sala.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **Why you gotta be so rude?**

 **(Por que você tem que ser tão rude?)**

 **Don't you know I'm human too?**

 **(Você não sabe que sou humano também?)**

 **Why you gotta be so rude?**

 **(Por que você tem que ser tão rude?)**

 **I'm gonna marry her anyway**

 **(Eu vou me casar com ela de qualquer maneira)**

Botan estava atônita com tudo que Hiei lhe contara. Não sabia que Emma podia ser tão mau.

\- Você estava certo no que disse, Hiei. Realmente não precisamos da aprovação dele. Eu fui uma idiota. – Hiei pegou a mão dela que estava sobre seu peito e a beijou.

\- O único idiota é ele. Nós vamos continuar juntos então nada disso importa mais. – Botan sorriu e se abaixou para beijá-lo.

\- Você sabe que o que ele disse sobre você não ser amado não é verdade, não sabe? Yukina te ama e sua mãe, com certeza o amava também. Ele não sabe de nada. – A jovem pareceu pensar em alguma coisa que a estava perturbando. – Por que você demorou tanto a voltar? Pelo que disse a reunião demorou, mas não tanto assim.

\- Fui à casa de Kurama. Yusuke e Kuwabara estavam lá. – Hiei disse num dar de ombros.

\- E você conversou com eles sobre isso? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

\- Hm. – Era bom saber que Hiei estava se tornando mais aberto com ela e com seus amigos.

\- Então eles já sabem que vamos nos casar, certo? – O koorime assentiu. – Você já os convidou para serem os padrinhos do casamento?

\- Falei a respeito. – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Mas Yusuke e Kuwabara estavam mais interessados na despedida de solteiro. – Botan franziu o cenho.

\- Vou ter uma conversa muito séria com eles sobre isso. Espero que não ousem te levar aquela boate de novo. – Hiei riu.

\- Onna, não seja boba. Você sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes. – Botan pensou um pouco no que ele dissera. Sabia que ele a amava e que não precisava sentir ciúmes de outras mulheres.

\- Vou falar com eles assim mesmo. – Resmungou, fazendo o koorime rir novamente. – Vou pedir para Kurama cuidar de tudo. Ele é mais sensato. – Ela lhe deu mais alguns beijos e disse que tinha que se levantar. – Tenho que terminar de preparar o almoço e preciso ligar para as meninas. Temos que começar a planejar um casamento. – Ela falou animada voltando para a cozinha e pegando o telefone. Hiei apenas sacudiu a cabeça como se ela não tivesse jeito, embora estivesse feliz por ela não ter se entristecido com o que Emma lhe dissera. Se ela estava feliz, estava tudo bem.

* * *

 **Dois Meses Depois**

 **Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?**

 **(Posso ter sua filha pelo resto da minha vida?)**

 **Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know**

 **(Diga sim, diga sim, pois eu preciso saber)**

 **You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die**

 **(Você diz que eu nunca terei sua benção até o dia da minha morte)**

 **Tough luck, my friend, but no still means no!**

 **(Que azar, meu amigo, mas não ainda significa não!)**

\- Como se sente agora que é um homem casado, Hiei? – Perguntou Kurama durante a festa de casamento de seu melhor amigo.

\- Deveria ocorrer alguma transformação mágica? – Ele revidou dando de ombros. – Me sinto da mesma maneira que sempre me senti.

\- Sério? Eu acho que você mudou muito de uns tempos pra cá. – Hiei revirou os olhos.

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Se quer saber se estou feliz pergunte de uma vez. – Disse o koorime lendo o pensamento de seu amigo.

\- Ok, então. Você está feliz? – O koorime sentiu que seu rosto ficava vermelho só de pensar na resposta que daria.

\- Desde que eu esteja com ela, sim. – Kurama sorriu satisfeito.

\- Uma coisa que nunca imaginei você dizendo. – Comentou com sua tranquilidade usual – Fico feliz por você. – Ele pareceu se lembrar de algo. – Mas você sabe que existe uma tradição de que o noivo deve dançar coma noiva no casamento, não é? Não vi você dançando com Botan hoje. – O koorime corou novamente.

\- Você não se cansa de ser intrometido, raposa? – Hiei estava tendo um pequeno intervalo enquanto Botan falava com o fotógrafo. Desde que ele chegara à igreja cada momento do casal era registrado, inclusive quando Hiei sorria para Botan ou quando a beijava. O youkai suspeitava que sua esposa estivesse por trás disso. Afinal ela sempre reclamava do fato de ele não querer tirar fotos ou de não sorrir para elas. Como se a jovem tivesse ouvido a deixa de Kurama ela se aproximou e falou que tinham que dançar naquele momento. "Você e sua boca grande". Hiei disse ao amigo por telepatia, fazendo-o rir.

Botan envolveu-o pelo pescoço e ele a abraçou pela cintura, enquanto se moviam no ritmo da música.

\- Sei que você já está cansado de tirar fotos e de ser o centro das atenções. – A jovem sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Mas lembre-se de que só vamos nos casar uma vez. E eu quero muito, muito, muito, registrar cada momento disso. – Hiei sabia que ela estava realmente animada com o fato de eles se casarem. – Esse é um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e a beijou. Essa era uma das vantagens de todo mundo saber que estavam juntos, podia beijá-la quando quisesse.

\- Quando vamos poder ir para a lua de mel? – Ele perguntou sério e Botan caiu na gargalhada.

\- Logo, logo. Só precisamos tirar mais algumas fotos e cortar o bolo. E eu tenho que jogar o buquê. – O koorime revirou os olhos. Sabia que aquele "logo, logo" demoraria horas. – A jovem voltou a abraçá-lo e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Não faça essa cara. Pense pelo lado positivo. Depois de hoje vou ser sua pra sempre. – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Vou cobrar isso. – O casal continuou dançando mesmo quando trocaram a música. Já que não podiam ir para a lua de mel, ele, ao menos, ficaria abraçando-a o máximo de tempo possível.

Hiei esperava que Emma estivesse vendo o casamento deles de algum lugar e esperava que ele estivesse revoltado com sua felicidade.

 **Marry that girl, marry her anyway**

 **(Casar com aquela garota, casar com ela de qualquer jeito)**

 **Marry that girl no matter what you say**

 **(Casar com aquela garota, não importa o que você diga)**

 **Marry that girl and we'll be a family**

 **(Casar com aquela garota e seremos uma família)**

 **Why you gotta be so rude?**

 **(Por que você tem que ser tão rude?)**

 **[Rude – Magic!]**

 **Início e Término: 26/01/2017.**

1 O amor _Psique_ representa o sentimento mais espiritual e profundo.


End file.
